The Wedding
by AmIDelis
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have just arrived to the Disney family, and they're marrying in their opening day. Mickey and Friends are there, among our other favorite Disney characters, to recieve the newcomers.
1. We're gonna cheer up loud

**Hello you guys! Well I'm back on track after previously being on hiatus for so long, I've returned to my roots. Lately I've been obsessed with Disney World/Mickey and Friends, so I thought a cute fic about the Disney Family welcoming newcomers from Tangled would be the loveliest fic ever. Getting into the Gang's shoes by witnessing many of scenes presented is also a challenge, since getting into each of their heads is a different world, but a challenge I'm willing to make.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**I own nothing of this fic.**

The Wedding

Minnie just stared back at her reflection in the mirror, letting out a giggle from her lips. She was nearly perfect, the turquoise dress was ideal for the occasion…Only thing missing was a style for her hair.

She wasn't sure if it suited her better a flower or a bow. The flower was magenta pink, the bow turquoise incrusted with small fantasy jewels. She carried them both, and left the judgment to her reflection.

-I think both look good on ya, Min.- A small voice said, and Mickey entered into her room, smiling.

He was already dressed in his black tux, so elegant and handsome, as he always looked whenever there was an official presentation.

-Oh, Mickey. Isn't this wonderful?- She hugged him, leaving the ornaments in her bed.

-Last year, it was Tiana and Naveen. And now Rapunzel and Flynn…It's so romantic, we haven't had proper weddings like these for many years. I feel like we leapt back in time somehow.

-Yeah, it feels like we're back on track too…More people are paying attention to us as well.

-Well we can never actually leave the subconscious mind of people, can we?- She sweetly giggled, kissing his fingers. He blushed at the tender touch of his wife.

-Come on, let's finish this up.

Minnie decided for the bow, and followed Mickey out of the bedroom. They left their house, locking the door first, and met their dog, Pluto, on the garden.

The dog bounced and barked happily towards its owner, and jumped towards Mickey, burying him in wet canine kisses.

-Down, boy, down.- Mickey pet the dog- You just can't wait for the wedding huh? We're gonna have lots of fun there.

The dog nodded, wagging its tail rapidly.

-So what's the plan?- Minnie inquired. She didn't believe they would go to the castle on their car, but the lack of a proper transportation (a carriage, a limousine) was apparent.

-Daisy and Donald will arrive soon. Goofy assured me he'd be waiting for us here, but I don't see him…You see, we're to escort the groom to the castle.

-As the Sensational Six?

-As we always do when we introduce new members to the family, Minnie.- Her love smiled, and she felt her heart warm up and skip, as it always did when he smiled.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, on a blue house…

The duck stared at his reflection, adding a touch of cologne over his neck, adjusting his blue suit. _Quite a handsome fellow, _he thought, before a knock on the door interrupted his daydreams.

-Yeah?

-Donald? I'm ready.- At Daisy's voice the duck paused and ran over to see her. She had opened the door and entered into his room.

With a wine red dress, she looked fantastic. She had done her hair to resemble lazy ringlets, tied neatly in a bun. Donald felt as if the mallard started floating over the ground.

-Oh, you're so beautiful, Daisy.

The duck hugged her sweetheart, radiant at the comment, then sniffed.

-I think you may have overdosed the cologne, Donald.

-No, it's supposed to endure the entire wedding.

-But then you'll be filled with sweat-smelling cologne!- she chuckled- You know how strong that smell is.

-But at least, at first I'll be refreshed.- The duck replied, hugging his girlfriend and lifting her up in the air in a twirl. The girl kept laughing.

-You're in a good mood today, aren't ya?

-Things are working well enough, yeah.

Daisy nodded; it was nice to presence one of those rare moments where the world seemed to be at peace with Donald. Everything was so calm and relaxing…Which usually, in other circumstances, would mean that further on the day a little mistake could turn into an accident and Donald would surely end up taking the end of the stick.

_As long as he only manages to crash the cake, I'm alright._

But no, she had to erase those negative (but usually affirmative) thoughts from her mind.

-Come on, the others are waiting for us.

-Hmm-hm. Just wait, I need to grab something…-Donald went downstairs, startling Daisy for a while, until he came back, carrying a metal hammer on his bag.

-Uh, you know you won't need that at the wedding, right?

-Yeah, but the road's full of dangerous creatures! Wolves and monsters and so. One must always carry protection.

Daisy embraced and kissed him tenderly.

-You know that has a double meaning, right?

At that the mallard blushed.

-Oh, oh…Yeah.

Soon enough, the Ducks arrived at the Mice's home. Mickey waved a hand at them, and soon enough the group embraced each other as a welcoming gesture.

-Oh Minnie that dress is fabulous! The color surely makes your eyes stand out.- Daisy complimented her friend, at which Minnie replied with a blush.

-I've never worn it before; consider this wedding to be its premiere.

-Looking good, Donald…Though what is that smell?- Mickey waved a hand in front of his nose to get the point across. The Duck frowned.

-Hey, this cologne is brand new!

-It's just a joke, Don; it's actually quite pleasant.- The Duck smiled, and puffed his chest in consideration.

-So what's the plan, Mickey?- Daisy asked, after patting Pluto's head.

-Well, we have to escort the broom- I mean, groom- to the reception at the castle, where the wedding will be hosted.

-Oh, you mean the Diamond Keep near the River?

-Yes, that one. Originally we were planning, for tradition, to use Cinderella's Castle, but this one had just been completed from its construction, so think of it as an opening.

-So what's the problem?- Donald asked, tugging his tail feathers.

-Well…It's Goofy! He assured me he'd be here, but it's already 30 mins past since the appointed time and I don't see him.

A honk was heard in the distance, and the Gang ran for cover as an enormous black vehicle passed through the main street, and landed/parked in the front garden of Mickey's house, crushing the wooden fences and the hedges. It even bumped a little bit with Mickey's front door.

Mickey was startled. Who could drive in such a way!? Then, he felt like slapping himself…_There is only one answer._

The car was a large, elegant limousine, black decorated with pecks of silver linings here and there. One of the windows was lowered down, and a friendly, silly dog face appeared.

-Hiya, everybody! Ah-hyuck, just in time!- Goofy's cheery tune was a juxtaposition with the disastrous parking of the limousine. Minnie darted from a shrubbery she was hiding, only to give out a relieved sigh.

Donald wasn't so happy. He was hiding among a group of garden gnomes to avoid being hit, so when he saw the culprit he ran up to the driver's seat (that is, its window), and started squawking gibberish.

-You almost killed us! What were you even thinking, you big palooka!?

-Garwsh, Donald, you don't have to talk like that. This limo is brand new, and I've been drivin' this from the other side of town!- Goofy opened the limo and got out of it, still beaming happily.

His tux was a shiny black, similar to a penguin's, complete with a green tie. When he felt like it, Goofy would make himself look presentable and handsome…As long as his clumsiness wasn't an obstacle.

Daisy shuddered; the thought of so many destroyed streets and avenues on Goofy's trail floated in her mind.

-Also, guess what; to fasten things up, I've brought the groom, ah-hyuck!- With his thumb, he pointed to the backseat of the limo, and there he stood.

Usually, many considered Flynn Rider to be one of the most attractive leads of any of the Disney films. Ladies swooned at his good looks and the other heroes congratulated him (or envied him, depending on the individual).

Today (or at least, Goofy's ride) had turned Flynn's face the color of lime green, as he covered a hand over his mouth, and the groom seemed about to faint at any given moment.

_So charming, _Daisy thought. Well, at least his wedding suit looked presentable, white with golden linings…If he managed to _puke _on them, well…

Still, Mickey smiled, his usual friendly and open smile, and went towards the groom, with the intentions of saluting him.

-Gosh, hello Flynn! I'm so sorry that you had to experience a bad moment, considering this is your wedding day, but I still hope you don't take this as a slight.- He left an open hand in the air, ready for the groom to shake.

Flynn did so, still green.

-No hard feelings, Mick, but next time…Ugh… tell Goofy he needs to be a little more careful. Emphasis on the _more. _

_-_I think it'd be better if I drove from now on. Goofy, if you don't mind…-

-No problem, Mickey! Here's the key, take it!- The dog man said, unaware of the dry comment of the groom regarding his driving skills, and went to seat himself backseat.

Once the others saw the safe new option, they positioned themselves. The limousine was divided in three lines: the front/driver's seat with the copilot, the second in line seat, with three velvet cushioned chairs, and the backseat.

Mickey and Flynn sat in the front seat. Minnie and Daisy sat along each other, Pluto at their heels. Goofy meanwhile sat himself in the backseat. Donald saw the little space left for him with the girls, and grunted. He was still angry about Goofy and was not planning on sitting with him during the entire trip.

-Let it go, Donald, it was nothing.- His girlfriend commented. She was not in the mood for one of his grudges to take place, neither the time was in their benefit.

-But Daisy…

-Just sit down, Donald.- Mickey ordered from the front, and seeing how everybody was already in their seats, ready to depart at any moment ago, the duck just accepted and sat down.

Goofy gave a wide smile, trying to lift up the duck's mood. It didn't succeed.

The road to the castle was much smoother, at least none of them recalled any crashes or bumps along the way.

Mickey and Flynn began a conversation about what was to come at the wedding, and how Flynn felt recently.

-Yeah, if you don't mind much, I'd prefer being called Eugene…Ya know, people change and all that stuff. Flynn was just a nickname, nowadays I prefer my true name.

-Oh, alright, Eugene. You know, I'm really happy for both of you. Rapunzel's a sweet girl, and you're a wonderful pal.

-It's gonna be so strange to see her walk down the aisle, but, you know? At the same thing comforting, we've been waiting for this moment for _ages. _

_-_Oooh I know the feeling. Minnie and I, well, we passed through the same steps.

Flynn turned his head, and gave a smile to Minnie. To her, it seemed like a late "congratulations" from his part, so she smiled back.

-What are you gonna do once in the wedding?- Daisy commented to her friend, as she kept busy herself caring with her bun.

-Oh, the usual, you know. Chat with the guests, arrange a few things here and there…

-Yeah, that sounds fun. And what about hitting the dance floor? Once Donald and I land over there, I'm not planning on stopping!- the girl giggled, making the other lady smiled in response.

-Yes, that too!- she scratched behind Pluto's ears as she said the last, the dog yawning happily in his seat.

-Come on, cheer up, Donald! Think on the good stuff! The place's gonna be filled with fun, games, and Maxie and the boys will be there!- Goofy continued, in the back of the limo.

The duck, at the mention of his little nephews, lightened up. His frown vanished and he showed a genuine smile at the goof.

-You think so, Goofy?

-I know so! Heck, that little trip to the Beast's castle ain't that long, if they took the shortcut. The place's very close to that Diamond Keep, too!

-Goofy's right; the Beast's castle is much closer to the Keep than our own Toontown, in a way it was a good idea sending them as envoys.- Mickey commented on the front.

-But why was Belle and Beast the only ones that needed envoys?- Flynn wondered.

-Apparently, everybody else received their invitations but them. Probably it got lost or something. You know the mail's not very trustworthy…-Daisy answered.

-Well, as long as they manage to arrive…

-…Which is exactly what we're about to do.- Mickey finished Minnie's line, and he wasn't lying (_could Mickey Mouse ever lie?_) ; for a few miles away, they noticed the Diamond Keep, far away, shining like the name it was given.

-Thankfully, you avoided any of those nasty roads with the crazy wolves.- Donald commented, staring through one of the windows, expecting a wolf to jump out at him. The mallard gulped nervously at the thought.

-No, but we still have the river to cross through…Just let me find the end of the bridge…

-Oh, no.- Minnie commented, staring at the outside. The sky had turned over the trip a grey color, and now the rain was starting. Soft little drops at the first, but Minnie knew it would worsen passing a few hours.

_When will it stop? _It had been raining like that for days, nonstop. The Gang did not like it one bit, but they could only stare and hope for it to end. It was a matter out of their hands.

Well, so long as it did not interfere with the ceremony, it was tolerable.


	2. Familiar faces, and doors

**So here's chapter 2! I think I spent too much time lazying it up with this chapter, since I got lost with the descriptions, but I hope overall this wasn't so bad. I assure the real good stuff is coming right at chapter 3. ;)**

**Thank you so much for the review and suggestions Inki-Feathers! Amazing comments like yours give me a bigger scope of what I'm trying to write.**

**Once again, nothing is mine. Aside from the Diamond Keep, and the nameless household staff, whom I've based a bit on the cast members of the parks.**

**Enjoy!**

They parked the limo a few yards far from the castle, so they had to walk some miles before properly arriving to the keep. They followed the yellow road, paved with brick cements, a bit slippery due to the pouring rain.

-This will ruin all our fancy dresses and suits.- Daisy remarked annoyed as one of her heels splashed against a puddle.

-Aw, come on Daisy, it won't be so bad once inside…We'll get dry soon enough- Mickey panted as he kept walking; the road turned steeper, into a hill, and now the Gang was climbing the Hill- …Even…even then, if you get too wet, surely, surely someone will lend you dry clothes…

-Oh, Mickey, you can't even climb this hill well…Better stop talking…b-before you pass out!- Minnie tried to giggle, but she was short of breath as well.

Once they climbed the hill, they were at the front grounds of the castle. Only a few feet separated the group from their destination. Many guards and assistants had lifted up tents and camps for the guests and their baggage; a pavilion.

Minnie spotted at the main gate some guards awaiting them, and a few figures as well.

As they walked closer she got a better view of them. The welcoming team consisted of the Three Good Fairies, Sir Merlin, and Snow White. And to someone's surprise…

-OSWALD!- Mickey forgot about his lack of breath and ran towards the rabbit, hugging his half brother in the process.

-Excited to see me here, Mick?- The rabbit jested. Eugene, who kept behind Donald and Goofy, whispered to them.

-Uhm, and he is?

-Oh, right. You still don't know much about all of us, don't ya? Yeah, you're still new.- The Duck commented.

-That's Oswald, Mickey's brother. He spent a few years separated from us, but once the world was in danger he appeared and helped Mickey savin' it! Ever since then he's back with us.- Goofy chuckled.

-Mickey has a brother, who's a rabbit? And I never knew!

-Yeah, well, it's not something that goes out from us to the audiences much, at least not the fanatics that only watch the movies like yours. Only those that pay close attention to what happens here know about Oswald, but still…-Donald replied.

-Uhmmmmm.- was Eugene's only answer.

-Ah-hyuck, don't worry, Yugeens, you'll get used to it.

-It's EUGENE.

-Didn't I say that?- The man just rolled his eyes as the duck snickered.

As the rabbit and the mouse kept hugging each other, they told each other or their latest occurrences.

-So how's Ortensia?

-She's fine. She couldn't come, so she's up at home with the kids. Horace and Clarabelle are staying with here as well.

-Aah that's a shame. I so wanted to see them.

-Well, after the wedding we can always pop down on my place.

Meanwhile, Minnie presented herself towards the rest of the committee.

-Princess, it's a honor to see you.- Snow White giggled as she hugged the mouse.

-The honor is mine, Minnie.

-Sir Merlin.- Minnie bowed again at the respected magician. He smiled in return.

-How do you do, Minnie?

-Ladies.- Flora, Fauna and Merryweather curtsied at her.

-Oh, Minnie, it's such a delight to be here.- Fauna commented.

-Yes, Aurora and Philip are already inside, preparing for the last details.- Flora added.

-Now where's the groom?- The blue fairy questioned, staring back and forth the yard until she spotted him.

Eugene walked forwards, amidst the others presenting themselves to the committee.

-Oh he's so handsome! Much more in person than in the film.

-Are you excited about what's to come, Mr. Rider?

-Your bride will be madly blushing once she sees you.

-Hey, hey, cut out some slack! Leave the poor boy to breath a few seconds.- Oswald interjected, stopping the others from exhausting poor Eugene.

The boy seemed grateful of Oswald's comment, and he seemed a bit more relaxed than previously. Daisy finished saluting Merlin when she spotted that Oswald was whispering something in Mickey's ears. _Surely now we're entering this place._

_-_Okay folks, now it's time to enter and begin the ceremony.- _Now where's my Bingo card? _Daisy thought.

-You don't literally mean, "right now", right Mickey? Because a few guests still haven't arrived, and the chapel needs a few quick changes here and there...- Snow White commented, wondering about his words

The Mouse chuckled.

-Of course not, it's just that It'd be better to be inside a solid, dry place with a ceiling than out here in the damp with the rain.

-Finally, that's what I'm saying!- Daisy commented, she couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. Her heels were starting to get soaked.

As the guards opened the main gates and door and the group entered, Goofy advanced towards Oswald.

-Say, Oswald, don't mind me asking, but uhm, have you seen my son, Max? He was supposed to be here.

Donald agreed, nodding and added.

-Yeah, with my little nephews. They were supposed to bring Belle and the Beast here.

-Oh, you mean as envoys?- He shook his head- No, I haven't seen him nor heard anything of 'em. Maybe they're still on the road, who knows.

-Well, surely they'll arrive late. –Goofy cheerfully commented, hoping that at least he'd see his son arrive during the banquet.

The rabbit thought, as he scratched his ears.

-Seeing how people are still arriving and this place is brand new, how about the groom goes upstairs to further prepare himself, while you guys and I have a tour of the castle?

-Sounds good! – The Gang cried at once, Pluto barking in agreement. Eugene looked dismayed as the committee group led him upstairs, while the Gang went the other side.

_I hope he won't take this as a slight. _Minnie thought he looked at the Gang in a plea of rescue, but it was time due for him to leave. Once at the actual wedding would the Gang aid him again.

She grabbed Mickey's hand as they ventured around the castle.

The Diamond Keep was more impressive by the inside than the outside, which was a feat. An enormous hall acted for the lobby, with millions of other entrances inside leading to the different parts of the palace.

Daisy spotted the entrance to the wide chapel towards the left, where the ceremony would start, and then the entrance to the main hall, in the middle, where the feast would occur. By sniffing, she found the kitchens to the right.

There was the entrance to the bathrooms, to the other halls, to the dormitories…And of course the stairs for the upper rooms: with the weapons room, the dormitories, the antiques room, and so much more, all upstairs. Even the royal dormitory, where the newlyweds would share their first night, was located there.

Downstairs were the cellars, where the food and the wine would be located and stored for the feast.

And of course there was the entrance to a corridor leading to the gardens and to the fields of the castle, aside from the front yard. Daisy believed there had to be other entrances to the castle, and she was right.

In the gardens, in the kitchens, in the bathrooms, and some of the rest rooms and dormitories all in the first floor had a second door to exit the castle in case of an emergency. They all led directly outside, instead of the indoor gardens.

The castle in its design, paid attention to its name given: diamond. The interiors were decorated in colors resembling the precious rock and ivory and marble ruled the rest of the décor. Marble pillars, ivory floors, rainbow glass windows.

_A perfect castle, everything is flawless in its design. _The group finished the tour of the castle and ended back at the main hall, where the feast would take place.

Inside the main hall everything had been decorated for the occasion. The stairs were also located here, directing a much smaller route to the royal dormitories than the front staircases.

There was the balcony where the musicians would be positioned to play during the banquet, alongside the stairs.

Where the stairs began was located the dance floor, circled and wide for everyone to jump inside and beat to the tune.

After the dance floor stood the infinite number of benches, chairs, tables, and everything in between for the guests to sit down and enjoy the feast. She spotted tables filled with food, as a buffet, ready for the moment to the guests to come and pluck out the food.

And at the end of the tables, stood a large dais, posted following the horizon so the ones sitting upon it could stare at the other guests. Aside from it, it was positioned quite high above the others, using a few marble blocks as a stand-up.

All of the walls had rainbow glass windows, and overall the hall had been decorated with ribbons and red sashes and golden balloons, a spectacle of color.

-Well it's certain that the builders have done a great job with this. This castle must be the most beautiful of them all.- Mickey declared at the group, once the trip finished.

-Yeah, I wish I lived here.- Donald added, inspecting the food.

-No, Donald, this castle won't be for that use. Only Rapunzel and Eugene will use it for these few days as newlyweds. Overall the Diamond Keep will mostly be used for ceremonies and feasts and the like.

-But we already have Cinderella's castle for those occasions.- Goofy arched an eyebrow.

-Yes, but usually that one is in the public's eye. This keep is something for only _us _to share, none of the outside world know of its existence.

-Ah, a private gathering, without any suspicious schemes.- Daisy concluded.

-Yes, more or less.

Minnie wondered if there was a flaw in Mickey's plan. _Someone will sooner or later spill the beans. _A castle so big as this one was and for what purpose could only be kept in secret for so long.

Some of the castle staff were arranging parts of the buffet, butlers and serving girls were here and there pouring ale into cups or ordering fruits in silver trays.

One of the girls bumped into Goofy, which made him yelp as she was carrying a tray filled with ice cubes. Most of the cubes landed inside his back, by the back collar of his suit, making him shudder.

-WAAAAH!- The Goof fell as his back got wet. The others tried to shake off the cubes while the girl was apologizing without stop, her cheeks flushing red.

_And this is the second Goofy moment today. Bet you anything he'll crash into the cake next. _Minnie thought weary. As much as she loved her dear Goofy, it wouldn't be the first time he would a crash a wedding without meaning to.

Donald kept sniggering to himself, while Mickey tried to pull a straight face. Oswald seemed rather amused, whereas it was at Goofy's slip or at the total picture, Minnie couldn't tell.

Once all of the cubes fell, Goofy sighed relieved and straightened himself. The girl kept excusing herself as she finished collecting all of the remaining solid cubes into her tray. Goofy stared at her and chuckled.

-Don't worry, accidents happen all the time!

-Look who's talking.- Donald whispered in Mickey's ears.

The girl said something, at which Goofy laughed.

-Surely! Hope to see ya at the wedding, miss!- The girl blushed and laughed loudly, and she returned to the kitchens with her tray.

_Goofy flirting…Not the first time._

Goofy, despite his naivety and clumsiness, has always sparked the interest of many women; girls found him charming.

There was Angela, Glory, Sylvia, even Clarabelle…But none of them lasted long.

_Penny did though._ But it wouldn't do her good to dwell on Penny this night.

Oswald continued talking about the castle.

-And the guests are waiting in separate rooms- the Chimney Hall is where the majority are gathered but…Why is that window open!?- Indeed, one of the windows was wide open, allowing the rain to plummet through it, damping the walls and the floor.

One of the butlers came over and closed the window immediately at the rabbit's orders.

-Better be careful; the rain's still strong out there; we wouldn't want to drown on a wedding.

-Indeed, ser Oswald.- The butler commented as he finished closing the windows with a pole.

Donald just then thought of something.

-Hey, we're dripping wet! We had to walk a bit from the limo, and we got wet by the rain.

-True, my clothes are soaked.- Mickey rubbed a part of his suit, all wrinkled due to the rain.

-No problem! There's a special room for you guys where you can warm your clothes and change into another pair if you feel like it.-

The Gang agreed to the rabbit's suggestion, as they followed him up the staircase to the rooms in question.

It was a warm, circled room. There were beds for each of the Gang, plus an additional one (_surely Oswald's_, Donald thought), and there was a chimney and three bathrooms for their use.

-This'll do good enough, Oswald. Thanks.- Mickey commented.

-Sure thing. If you need me, I'll be at the Chimney Hall with the other guests.- With that the rabbit bounced off and left the Gang to do as they wished in the room.

Donald jumped towards one of the beds and dived into it, flying away blankets and pillows everywhere.

-Aaaah, it's so comfy.- the duck happily muttered. Daisy stared at the little mess he made with the pillows and smirked.

-That's not what the maids will think about it.

Mickey hid behind a wardrobe's doors and began undressing.

-Surely enough, we have clothes to spare to wear at the wedding. We can always heat our own in the chimney.

-Say, that's a good idea.- Goofy went towards, but he stepped on a pillow and tripped, almost falling to the chimney. Thankfully he got a hold on one of the stools and avoided the fire.

-Almost.- he chuckled.

Minnie went to a bathroom and had a quick change. Leaving her turquoise dress to dry, she opted to wear a dark blue woolen dress for the moment, with a cape around it. It wasn't anything elegant, but it would do for the time being.

She sat in the edges of one of the beds, alongside Pluto whom jumped to the bed and rested his head on her lap. She pat her pet's head and said:

-This is too good to be true.

-What do you mean?- Donald inquired from his bed.

She paused, hoping she wouldn't sound too silly.

-I mean, aside from the rain, everything has turned out splendid for us today. You haven't lost your temper even once, Donald, and aside from Goofy's flip flops, everything is just…_good. _Rapunzel and Eugene are in love, this castle is in perfect shape.

The atmosphere is rather…eerie.

_It's so ridiculous to feel this way. I surely must be tired._

She stared back at her friends, and they looked back at her apprehensively.

_Yes, I sounded foolish._

-But Minnie, it's good that I haven't lost my temper.- Donald softly commented.

-And I always have a flip flop one way or 'nother!- Goofy replied cheerily.

-Maybe you feel a little bit tired, it's no problem.- Daisy said.

But Mickey walked towards her and held her hand.

-You feel anything weird during this time, Minnie, tell me. I'll see to it.- She smiled at his words, and felt relieved, for a moment.

-Still, if anything goes wrong, I have my hammer here for protection. WAACK!- Donald plunged forward his hammer, burying itself amidst the pillows. The others laughed at the little show of the duck.

Smiling, Donald got up and commented:

-So what'll we do after the wedding? It's only gonna be two days max the celebration.

-Well, I've heard there are some slight problems up in the north, crossing Toontown. I think some of the old buildings are starting to attract the attention of ghosts and I've heard very strange things: like the walls cracking or some of the floors crashing down. After this party and after a small break, we'll go and investigate what's the deal behind that story.

-Ooh, a mystery case!- Goofy concluded as he tucked a pillow under his arm.

-Exactly. I don't like the idea of randomly entering into an abandoned house and encountering disturbed ghosts, so we'll have to deal with this carefully. Perhaps ask Madam Leota for additional help.

_A king indeed, _Minnie thought he sounded like; with his confidence, decisions and commands. Minnie hoped she wouldn't dream of ghosts that night.

She rose from the bed and commented:

-Yes, but first I'd like to pass through the chapel a minute.-

-Have it your way.- The others gently responded, and Minnie quietly left the room.

-D'you think there's something fishy going on? I'm kinda worried about it.- Goofy commented, looking at Mickey for any response.

-Hmm, perhaps. I'm not so sure, but everything has been measured for the security to be top-notch, and villains normally don't take part of these celebrations, so…-

Then again, he recalled Minnie feeling a bit sick the last few days. He hoped it was nothing serious, but at times she seemed…distracted by something in particular.

_Maybe she's…Once this wedding finishes we'll have a small talk back at home. I just want her to feel okay._

Donald got up from his bed and muttered:

-I'm gonna have a shower!- And he walked towards the bath, but stopped once the door closed in front of his face.

-Hey! What's the big idea!?- He tried opening the door, but to no avail. The duck fell flat on his butt as the door kept banging.

-SO! Playing games, huh!?- He rolled up his sleeves, and rubbed his hands together, and he jumped and pushed the door…to no avail. It opened for a few inches, only to crash again, hitting Donald full in the face.

The duck fumed as his fingers tapped impatiently the floor.

-This is exasperating.

-Aww, Donald, how hard can it be to open a door?- Goofy was laying on his bed, his feet resting high atop a mountain of pillows. He stared at the duck with an expression of wonder on his face.

The duck didn't hesitate, though; one minute, he was up and again, determined to wash the dirt off himself. But the door was not a faint enemy, and once again he landed backwards.

Donald grunted as he crawled back to his own bed and quickly took a hold of his hammer, and screaming, he charged at the door.

-NO DONALD DON'T…!

The church was a beautiful part of the castle.

It was lavish and golden and decorated with so many flowers around the scent stank of its perfume. It was already decorated for the wedding and was anxiously awaiting for its grand moment.

Minnie knelt in one of the benches in front of the altar, where the Gods were carved in stone statues and placed behind the marble table, staring down at her, with a wisdom that only stone could portray well.

The light that filtered through the glass pane windows was grey, due to the rain, but she imagined all the colors of the rainbow would appear in the stone's dull colors to lighten up the church in the sunny days.

_A carousel of color, _she sadly smiled, remembering fondly that sweet song.

Minnie always tended to pray at a given time, especially when a big celebration was about to come over. She prayed for hope, for good times to grace her, for the gods to bless her beloved ones, she prayed for Mickey, for Goofy, for Daisy, for Donald, for Clarabelle, for Pluto, for Figaro, for everybody else…

And she prayed for Walt. She deemed it foolish to believe, as many did, that upon his death he had turned into a god, but she still kept him in her thoughts most times.

_Please, bless this ceremony. Bless the soon newlyweds, bless all of those who came here, and let us enjoy a beautiful night._

Her thoughts fluttered all over her prayers for a long while.

Once she finished praying she rose, her knees sore. She rubbed them with her palms and flexed a bit before continuing her way towards their dormitory, where the others would be reunited.

She spotted Daisy waiting for her at the door of the chapel. The duck held her friend's hand as they walked towards the right.

-Well? What did you pray for?

-Can't tell; otherwise it won't come true.- Minnie smirked. Daisy giggled and followed her joke.

-Oh, well! I guess you won't mind if I tell you what I pray for.

-Do tell.

-Well, that the gods bless me and my family, that my little nephews grow well, that Donald controls his temper...

-Today he's been alright it seems.

-Yes, today as for now it's been ok, but who knows what'll happen next…

Sure enough, at the door of their room stood a panting Donald, quacking endlessly and slamming down the door with his fists and his hammer.

On the floor, next to him, stood a broken stool.

-Doggorn stubborn little…

-DONALD! What do you think you're doing to that poor door!?- Daisy demanded of her boyfriend; Donald blushed red and quacked an apology.

-B-but Daisy…The door won't open!

-No excuses! This castle has just been recently built, and now you're tearing it apart? That must be a world record- the shortest time it takes to destroy a building after its opening!

Suddenly the door opened, and Goofy's head peeked out from it.

-Say Donald, are you still havin' trouble with the door? Oh, hiyah girls.- He gave a huge grin to the girls, while Donald was just confused at the Goof's easiness with opening the door.

-B-bbut it can't be! That door!- Suddenly the door was locked again, hitting Donald in his bill.

Daisy and Minnie went forward and aided Donald to his feet. The duck kept panting and quawking furiously at the door.

And now Donald had lost his temper- it seemed Minnie's fears were in vain considering the duck's usual habit of losing his temper. It seemed everything would go as expected.

For that, she smiled at the two Ducks. Donald didn't notice, but Daisy returned the gesture with a wink. _Friends will do anything to cheer one up._


	3. Strange looks and wide halls

**Okay, so, here it is! Sorry if it took a bit long to update, it came to a point where I doubted the direction of the story and wasn't sure how to continue. Thankfully now it's cleared up. **

**Thanks for the review, Ruthc93! They always make my day.**

**The only stuff I own here is the castle and most of the staff. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! And please comment on it! Reviews make me incredibly happy. **

Oswald hopped back to their room, once all of them were dry and presentable enough, back in their formal attires (and once Donald figured out the issue with the door, thankfully).

-I see now! All ready for the big thing, right? People have gotten so excited once I told 'em you've just arrived. They argue that now that you guys are here, we should start the ceremony right away.

-But many guests still haven't arrived yet, right? It wouldn't be fair to start without them.- The Mouse arched an eyebrow as he walked towards the rabbit.

It would be rude to start the ceremony without many of the guests, but the rain had been unexpected in their schedule, so many had to adjust themselves to it, making their arrivals late in the process. It wasn't their fault, but the wedding shouldn't be halted for much longer…

Oswald stood silent for a moment, pondering the possibilities. He scratched his head with one of his long ears while deep in thought. He snapped his fingers, and he came to a solution.

-Well, we'll wait for them. Meanwhile we can go to the Chimney Hall and chat for a while with the guests that have arrived on time.- Oswald stretched his legs and motioned for the others to follow him.

The Gang walked behind him, passing through many other corridors and rooms. In that part of the castle the corridors resembled a lot the ones found in the Haunted Mansion, but thankfully there was a great lack of ghosts around the building.

Not everyone was pleased though. Pluto started growling as they walked through these corridors and showed his bare teeth to any empty armor or marble bust located in the corridor.

-What's with Pluto?- Donald inquired raising an eyebrow. The dog startled the duck, and he took a step backwards in case Pluto would take it with him.

Mickey simply jumped and restrained the dog holding his collar.

-I dunno! He seemed perfectly fine back home till now! What's gotten into ya, boy!?

But the dog kept snarling and baring its teeth, occasionally muttering a whine now and then. He jumped at Mickey, but thankfully he didn't attack his owner. Pluto simply kept whining and gesturing to Mickey, pointing with his nose to a door in the corridor.

-…Pluto, please, calm down!- The Gang helped Mickey rise to his feet, while taking a hold of Pluto. Goofy took out a rope and tied it around Pluto's collar, keeping him from jumping.

Then he proceeded to lay the dog down over his back, and scratched Pluto's belly.

The next thing, Pluto was much more calmed. He left out a moan or two, but he seemed much more tranquil than before.

-Geez…Thanks, Goofy. Dunno what could've happened.- Goofy smiled in response at Mickey, but then stared apprehensively at Pluto. He pat the dog's head.

-I dunno, I also have sum'thing weird; I feel like some strange thing is happenin', but I can't say what.

The Gang continued walking down the corridor, unsure of answering Goofy's doubts. _Maybe Pluto just smelled a cat passing by_, was Daisy's line of thought, _it's happened to him before._

Oswald motioned them forward, and he pointed to two wide open doors.

-The Chimney Hall!

And as the Gang entered, Minnie felt like a wave of heat hit her, as millions of arms and bodies ran over to them and saluted them.

-Oh at last thank the gods you're here!

-You guys Mickey is here!

Mickey smiled as he shook hands with many of the guests, while Minnie counted all those within her eyesight.

Aladdin, Hercules, Cinderella, Pecos Bill, Lady…It seemed most people had arrived within time, and most of the Disney family had come.

_I mean, in celebration of the 50__th__ film, I imagine most would come._

She was greeted by some of the "princesses", as they were called by the public. Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine, Alice, Tiana, among others, they bent and kissed Minnie and hugged her.

In a way, though these girls had achieved their own crown of princess by proving their worth by their acts in their adventures, they all looked up to Minnie as a sort of guidance, considering her to be a "queen".

-Oh Minnie you look so radiant in that gown!- Jasmine beamed, her long beautiful braid bouncing on her back- Turquoise really sits you.

-Why thank you, Jasmine.- She could have used "Princess", but by the girls' request, they asked Minnie to skip the formalities and treat them like actual friends.

While she loved the girls, she really didn't care about titles, or about the fact that some people referred to her as "the Queen of Disney". It was a dumb idea, the same that people believed like Mickey was the cruel, uncaring King of an empire, or Walt was a God, bent on world domination.

_I guess silly things will always have an audience._

-It's so exciting isn't it? Whenever these parties come up it's always a blast.- Ariel commented, holding her hands up in excitement.

-I've only been to my own wedding party with Naveen, so I'm pretty interested in how this'll play out.- Tiana happily informed.

-Well, they're mostly the same. Food, games, music…The only variation came when it was added the "bedding" to the party. Of course, my own welcoming party had neither a wedding nor a bedding, because I'm very young for marriage, and the bedding hadn't been created…-Alice would have kept talking for all the night.

Meanwhile, Daisy, after talking with some of the elder Disney ladies, like Meg or Esmeralda, found curiously the musicians for the ceremony among the guests.

She saw some of the musicians preparing for the ceremony, playing their instruments and checking if they were in tune. She spotted one girl with long black hair put up in little braids who was clearing her throat. A fat bald man was instructing.

-No, Nana, no! You're not vocalizing enough. Sing with your chest, pull. An entire audience is going to listen to you, and you need to sound loud even without the microphone.

The girl had quite a look: everything in her attire was black, except her nose ring, which was silver, and her tight black collar around her neck, which had bronze spikes.

Along fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows covering them, a leather tight corset along with ripped shorts, big boots; and to finish it all off, she wore fishnet stockings in her legs.

_A little too risqué for a wedding, I think._

-But Jerry, it's too difficult. I just can't deep breath and throw an echo that will…

-Nervous?- The girl turned, and jumped a bit at the presence of the Duck.

-A little bit, my Lady. It's the first time I've sang with such a big audience.

Daisy smiled, and she laid a hand on the girl's shoulders.

-First times, before actually doing them, always feel the worst, but I'm sure you'll do great. As will the others that will accompany you. Your name is…

-…Uhm, Nana, my lady.

-Please, call me Daisy…I really love your hair!- Which was true, anyway.

-Aaah thank you milady! People normally think they look ugly or that my fishnets are gross when they first see me.

Perhaps not the most appropriate dressing for a wedding, but they weren't "bad", Daisy thought, as she gave them another inspection. It was not her style of wear, but it was certainly unique.

-Well then remember those people are idiots, Nana. You should wear what you like.

-True, mila…Daisy. I'm really happy to play for ya'll, first time I've hung with the Disney crew.

Meanwhile, Goofy was chatting up with Thomas O'Malley and Baloo.

-This place is really nice, Goof. Duchess and the kids are really likin' it here too, pretty fancy the treatment.- The cat commented, stretching his paws.

-Yeah, Bagghy at first didn't wanna come, but Mowgli and I insisted, and he seems to be having a good time too.- The bear pointed at Bagheera, who was in a corner chatting with Basil.

Goofy nodded enthusiastically.

-I'm really happy for all of ya to be spendin' a good time here! The Gang and I are also having a great time here…I just wish my boy Max was here; he was supposed to come.

-Think the kid's got delayed because of the rain, don't feel so bad for it. Your kid's got lots of guts, Goof.- Baloo said.

-Surely a lil' bit of rain won't stop him from coming.- The cat soothingly added.

Goofy smiled at the two, feeling a bit better. It was silly, but he had hoped to find Max in the Chimney Hall…By surprise…

Donald had taken care of Pluto, for the moment, and the dog seemed much calmer than before. The Duck was talking amiably with Woody and Buzz Lightyear, when he felt his arm was being tugged.

Pluto again was whining and barking.

-Doggone it, Pluto! Again!? What's wrong?

-I think it'd be better if you check him out, Don.- Woody commented, staring worried at the dog.

-This is so weird…-Donald started, but Pluto freed himself from the Duck's grip and ran all over the Hall, alarming many of the guests. With a sigh and a growl, Donald ran up, persecuting Pluto.

The chase finished with Pluto barking at two individuals, and Donald did not like it one bit.

-HEY!

Sure enough, that cry along with the wild duck chase, no pun intended, alarmed the rest of the Gang, who followed where the mallard was located.

And Mickey did not like it either.

-Pete!? Mortimer!? What are you two doing here!?

-Now, Mickey, despite all those confrontations in the past, you know we still are the best of pals, right?- The big cat gave Mickey a light bump in his head.

As much as Mickey disliked Pete, the cat had a point: all the years together where they had played roles as villains, heroes, musketeers…Were just that: acting. Playing for an audience, entertaining them.

Pete was as unlikeable as he came, but he wasn't as malicious as other of his kin. Sure, he was mean-spirited, negative, and he was somewhat questionable as a father…But nothing in there that guaranteed a time in prison.

Still, he had every right to attend this wedding, considering he wasn't a true "villain", so to say…But still, it was odd seeing him.

-And here's my Goofster, my main man! I've missed those years we lived together.

-Gawrsh, me too, Pete.- Goofy was the one of the Gang that disliked Pete the least; it didn't help that they were neighbors back when Max was still a kid.

The Goofs moved on, though, preferring to live closer to Donald and Mickey's neighborhood. So Pete moved on with his family…not for the best, unfortunately for him.

Donald and Daisy were heavily frowning, and Pluto kept growling at the two. It was obvious they did not like the two's presence here, but Mickey couldn't just throw them out due to dislike, with no proof of them committing mischief. _It wouldn't be fair, _he thought.

Minnie stared at the two guests, and she sighed. _Pluto may be right in this, and Goofy…And gods, that nagging feeling again…_

Mortimer smiled that smile of his, and strutted towards Minnie.

-Ha-cha-cha, if it ain't the lovely Minnie Mouse! Boy do you look great in that dress! Say- he advanced towards her, making her weary- Have you ever thought of wearing a white dress, now that we're saying?

The girl frowned, and pushed him away.

-Yes, I once wore white. Here's the proof!- she showed to him her wedding ring.

-Just beat it, Mortimer! We're not in the mood for you tonight, so leave Minnie alone.- Mickey stood alongside his love, glaring down at the tall mouse.

Mortimer just shrugged at the two. Several of the guests were watching the scene, crossing their arms and throwing furtive glances up at Mortimer, as if expecting him to start bothering more than usual.

-Geez, with this welcoming, you'd think we wouldn't be at a wedding.

-Ooh, careful, Pluto. What is it, boy?

The pup kept growling and showing its bare teeth. The fur on his back rose, and his paws stretched out in front of him, his claws showing. Mickey tried to calm him, but to no avail as the dog barked wildly.

Mickey took a hold of his leash, but Pluto jerked up and jumped, throwing his master to the floor with a loud thump.

Some of the guests tried to restrain him, but he barked and almost bit some of them, which made them gasp in surprise and walk back.

-Better leave him at the kennels if the pooch's gonna behave like that.- Pete commented.

Mickey didn't like the idea, but if Pluto was going to continue to act like that…It was one thing to growl at Mortimer and Pete, who've always been, while not "villainous", extremely unbearable. But to randomly attack the guests…

-Hmm, I'd better. Where are the kennels?

-Just outside the castle, on the right side of the front yards.

Mickey thought while biting his lip, and then with a heavy sigh he carried his dog out. Pluto simply whined as he carried away.

-I dunno…Pluto's not the only one who's weirded out. I have a bad feeling 'bout something too.- Goofy casually said, staring in the distance at Mickey and Pluto.

-You're just having a bad day. Remember the ice cubes and the car?- Donald remarked.

Mortimer laughed loudly while holding his chest.

-What, you're having a goofy day, Goof? Hah! This day seems like Bad Pooch Day for all of ya'. Tell me, do dogs get in heat collectively so their bad days clash?

-Hey, that's rude!- Goofy frowned. The mouse kept laughing as he walked away.

-Besides, only the females get in heat! The males _don't! _Go crack a book Mortimer!- Goofy was tense, clenching his teeth and rubbing his fists.

-Don't listen to him, Goofy. You know he's an idiot.- Donald rubbed his friend's back.

-I know, but that's just so…! Grr!- Seeing Goofy angered at something was quite a sight, but Daisy imagined that insult hit home for him.

Mickey, meanwhile, walked towards the kennels alongside with a frightened Pluto. He just didn't want to, but the pup was resisting too much. The Mouse, sighing, opened a cage and put carefully his dog inside it.

Pluto stared in disbelief at his owner, almost teary-eyed. Mickey pat his head.

-Don't worry pal, I'll bring you something to eat once the feast starts. How about that?

But the dog kept wailing and jumping frenetically, begging for his owner to free him. Mickey just wondered what the dog's problem was, and pat his head again in comfort.

-I'll bring you a tender bone, you'll like that.

And Mickey wandered back into the castle, thinking that maybe locking up Pluto wasn't the greatest idea, but he had no clue what was happening to his dog. He spoke so of that to Minnie.

But he saw that Minnie's reaction was of concern, rather than curiosity. She pressed her hands together and gulped.

-Bring him back.

-But Minnie, right now he's…

-It doesn't matter, Mickey. Bring him back. I trust Pluto, and so should you. You know he's always right.

-Not always, Minnie. Remember that time when he acted the same and he nearly ruined the Ice show?

-Ah, true…But still…I had hoped that you would reconsider and bring him back.- She stared nervously at her husband.

-Is that nagging feeling again huh?

-Yes, it doesn't go away. And it doesn't help the fact that Pluto is acting so strangely and even Goofy's sensing something odd.

-It's gonna be alright.- He put a comforting arm on her.- Come on, let's enjoy the wedding. It's gonna start in a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Donald had ran upstairs. For what reason Daisy didn't know, but he returned carrying his hammer on his back.

-Again with that, Donald? You know it's gonna be pretty useless.

-With Pete, you never know, Daisy.- The Duck only hugged her sweetheart at that response. Sometimes, Donald got into his head the strangest ideas…

Meanwhile…

They were a few miles away from the castle, Louie observed. They just had to pass the river on the edge of the forest and they would be within the castle's lands and view.

They passed through the forest, and though the voyage took its time, it would soon end, the edge between the trees and the open meadow and road clearly visible.

But that stupid rain had to start and ruin everything.

Well, not everything, since they were still close to the castle, but the wagon had to slow down its speed to avoid the horse getting wounded. Max, Beast and the triplets had to wear their night-cloaks to avoid getting soaked. As of now, Huey was wet from his head to his feet.

It certainly suited him, Max noted, though the duckling was just frowning in annoyance at his misfortune.

They had to take this road, since according to the Beast's words, the other road available was infested with wolves.

-But we can easily take down those wolves, you did so before, Mr Beast!- Dewey observed, staring back at the road behind them.

-Yes, and they left a few scars over me. I'd rather not repeat that, thank you.

-_99 bottles of beer on the wall…98 bottles of beer…- _Louie sang at moments to pass the time. It could get quite boring on the wagon, Max could clarify.

The young Goof sat near to the Beast in the front of the wagon and commented.

-But why don't we rather take the shortcut?

-Because the river lately has increased in size because of the floor and the rain, if you don't remember. To pass it would mean to drown, and even you three wouldn't stand it.

-We'll arrive late, but at least we'll be there.- Dewey said, his eyes posed over the silhouette of the castle ahead. The thought of succulent food and a fun time ahead surely filled the duckling's little head and excited him beyond point.

-Will Belle be there?- Max almost forgot, but he had to be sure.

-Belle's got a cold. She's not coming, you saw her already. I wanted to stay with her, but they called me that at least ONE person of each movie should attend the ceremony, to represent their proper film, and you three wouldn't leave my castle until someone accompanied you. As it stands, I am one of the protagonists, so…-He shrugged, his enormous shoulders dropping fur everywhere.

-And what about the castle staff? The rest of your cast?

-They're all staying at home, attending Belle. I'm the only one of my story to attend this ridiculous wedding.

-Now, be nice, Mr Beast. This movie has just premiered, we want our new family members to feel at home.- Huey replied to the enormous creature.

-I know, but I find these obligatory meetings tedious.

It had been an easy task, to inform Belle and the Beast of the wedding and accompany them to the castle, but long.

Max and the triplets had departed the same day their uncle and father had appointed them the task, and they happily obliged. It was nice for Goofy and Donald to give them more "adult" missions, so to speak, confident in that their boys would lead successfully the mission without any adult supervisor.

-Just be careful, Maxie. The road's full of dangers like robbers and wolves. You shouldn't trust every person you meet over there. Hang on to Huey Dewey and Louie for safety.

-I will, dad, don't worry.- He embraced his father in a quick hug.

-But what's wrong with those wolves?- Dewey asked looking at his Unca Donald for an answer.

-What do you mean, "What's wrong with those wolves?"- Donald slightly frowned- You know those animals are dangerous! They attack in pack, meaning it would be four of you against twenty of them!- The duck paused and hugged his nephew- I'm just saying this for your safety, boys.

-Alright Unca Donald!

_Everything went as planned, except for him. _Max thought as much…In fact, everything went fine on the course of their adventure, but they meet that strange man.

_Very _strange, who talked in whispers and in riddles, carried a scythe, and he did…questionable acts, all in the name of the "gods", in his word.

But he had become fond of Max, the boy recalled the man's words.

The boy preferred to not dwell on it, and decided to keep it to himself. His dad would freak out so much if he knew of this strange killer and his "friendship" with his Maxie.

_And this is as weird as it comes._

Well, luckily it didn't endure much. He left, and the boys arrived safely at the Beast's Castle.

Now, the importance was arriving to the Wedding at time.

**And now we've seen how are Max and the triplets doing! They're not so far away from the Gang, as you can tell. **

**I own Nana and Jerry. I based Nana's looks heavily on that Bowling For Soup song, "Girl all the Bad Guys Want". She's too cool, the kind of woman I'll never be. =P**


	4. In the eyes of gods

**So sorry for taking so long you guys! Had a bit of a writer's block and got busy with college and so. At least I put up this chapter for you guys to know I'm not dead. So sorry for this one being so short. :D **

**Thanks for the words, Ruth! As always, I love it.**

**Once again, I own nothing except the original characters. So, enjoy!**

Small chatters being interrupted, people holding their breath, and some people running around, the ladies' heels making little noises while clacking the marble tiles of the floor; those were the sounds heard before the ceremony would take place.

The time had come, and all of them gathered at the chapel, waiting for the ceremony to actually start.

Many of the guests who were missing at first came at last, people like Pinocchio and Peter Pan and some others. They sat down on many of the benches and waited for the groom and bride to arrive.

The Gang sat in front, with Oswald alongside them. They finished adjusting themselves to the benches, and they waited for the groom to arrive.

Minnie spotted the priest and priestess in front of the marble table, preparing all that was required for the ceremony: the bronze cups, the red strings, the grey veil, the red and purple candles, and the ale. Most of it was used for glamour and tricks, but it was a vital part of the ceremony, in the priestess words' "merging two souls into one".

The priest and priestesses kept their long silver hairs in braids behind them; to leave their face wide and clean, and avoiding the problem of getting distracted by strands of hair loosely appearing suddenly in front of their eyesight.

The priest wore dark robes, as the priestess wore gold. Among their cult, black represented tranquility and serenity, while gold represented wisdom and perseverance.

There were many gods, the exact number was countless, but the three most well-known and prayed to were Faith, Hope, and Love.

Faith was represented by a young maiden, as fair as summer, with golden eyes (though her statue couldn't represent that). Beautiful and kind and generous, but if you angered her, she would unleash Hell upon you. Normally, when not angered, you would pray to Faith for health, motherhood and protection.

Hope was a man, very old, grouched and bearded, and on his hands he carried a spinning wheel from which he threaded his own robes. You prayed to Hope for wealth, judgment and knowledge.

Finally, Love varied; it was a statue in the shape of two lovers, but you couldn't tell one from the other apart. According to legend, one could see, projected on the Lovers, their most loved ones: their spouse, their best friend, their parents, their pets…

Maybe when constructing the statues of the gods, the builders took in consideration the legends, and played them out: the statue had a humanoid figure, but they lacked hair, or any visible facial features. Two blank stones formed the heads, and a blobish-like figure formed their bodies.

Minnie believed all those "legends" to be just foolishness, tricks for the common folk to feel secure in their beliefs…Because whenever she stared at love, she did not see Mickey, nor anyone of the matter: a blank stone was the only thing she saw.

Of course, while they were the Gods most prayed to, there were other gods to favor as well: the god of rain, the god of fortune, the goddess of the sea…

But there were also the other gods, the ones whom nobody prayed to much but they still acted: the god of war, the goddess of fear, the god of illness…And death.

_Only death can pay for life, _she thought grim; for that was true: sacrifice was what worked in this trade. So then, nobody, not even the wickedest soul, prayed to death.

Mickey was staring down at the rest of the guests; while everything seemed fine and in place, he had an eye on Mortimer and Pete, who strangely enough weren't sitting together.

-I say you should kick them out!- Donald quacked for the eleventh time. She could sense her friend's frustration over these people invited in such a place, and feeling useless for not throwing them out before they commit any silliness.

But one should almost never kick out guests without any reasons; it was against the wedding laws, and the gods did not look kindly to those who broke the law.

-Mickey is doing very good at offering them guest right, Donald; and you should learn a thing or two of him.- A voice quipped.

The Gang stared down at their benches, and among their feet stood a little green bug looking at them in judgment using an umbrella as a cane.

Jimminy Cricket slightly frowned at Donald; Minnie knew Jimminy thought very highly of those who separated the "right" from the wrong, but he could borderline on the extreme.

-You know also if you kick them out, you would break one of the wedding wows, and anger the gods.- Jimminy pointed a finger towards Donald.

Donald shrugged it off, waving lazily a hand in front of his face.

-The gods are picky people; they get angry over everything.

-Well, look who's talking!- Daisy replied smirking at her beloved. He gave a sheepish grin in return.

Oswald was sitting alongside Goofy when he commented, staring at Jimminy.

-Regardless, I don't think nothing really weird will happen this evening. I've tracked over most of the lands with security troops and they seem untroubled.

A silence fell suddenly upon the chapel, as well as a march was beginning to play: trumpets, drums…The wedding march.

The Gang turned, and they saw Eugene walking up to the aisle, in his more appropriate wedding suit.

_Much, much better, _Minnie thought, as the green flush from his face from the car incident had vanished, and the boy seemed as handsome and healthy as he usually was.

He _was_ nervous, though; she could see his face tense at times and a small nervous smile was plastered on his face.

The priests greeted the groom, and then they stared back to the main entrance.

The bride had arrived.

Rapunzel was ravishing, in a long white gown trimmed with golden linings. The trims were circled around her waist in the bodice, resembling a belt, running down to the front of the gown and form an open golden angle between the whites of the dress, and to finish it off there was golden lace tied in her corset and golden pattern among her slashed sleeves.

Her hair had been restored to its original long golden locks (_due to some magical aid, surely_) and it matched neatly her elegant veil, with patterns of flowers adorned with.

Minnie remembered Rapunzel had originally ended with her short brown hair, but she imagined at least for this occasion she'd like to return to her classical looks. Of course, her new hair wasn't as long as previously, but it was still long and golden, and the girl at first seemed glad with the proposition.

It was nothing more than glamour, of course. Nothing but a simple wig: it wouldn't grow longer, it wouldn't glow when the princess would sing her incantation, and it wouldn't heal wounds.

After the wedding, the spell would be broken and the wig would vanish back to her short brown locks.

But for one night, she could play and make believe once again.

The girl seemed much more nervous than Eugene, barely cracking a smile at times. Her eyes were gleaming, as they seemed about to spill tears.

As Rapunzel walked down the aisle, Minnie smiled, reflecting on all the past years.

_So many a girl I've seen walking down the same aisle, a new member of the family…Would you be proud, Walt? That your family has grown over to almost 80 years? _

Would he still be watching them from wherever he was, guarding them, viewing every move they make, supporting their decisions?

-Boy, is she pretty.- Jimminy whistled under his breath, staring radiant at the bride. The truth was that everyone at the moment kept their eyes on the golden haired maiden.

Rapunzel arrived in front of the marble table and wrapped her left arm around Eugene's right. The priestess cleared her throat, and spoke, addressing the audience.

-My dearly beloved, my brothers and sisters, my lovers, my mothers and fathers, we are gathered here to unify two souls as that of these two.

She paused, and softly touched her golden choker chain, tight around her neck. The collar beamed in the light of the candles among the church.

Dressed in black and gold, she seemed a queen; more than a messenger of the gods.

The silver haired woman turned to the man, as he continued the speech.

-In the sights of Faith, Hope and Love, we shall turn these two lost souls into one, and show them their true path to follow in life, as one.

And the speech continued on, without any interruptions. The lovers recited their oaths and promises to take care of each other, the rings were brought forward, and the flowers of her bouquet were cut.

At one moment, the priest lifted a finger and cut it, then motioned for the priestess to pinch it so the blood may pop out and drop into a bronze goblet she carried.

Once the cup was filled, she laid a finger inside the blood and removed it, showing to the guests and the couple a finger covered in blood.

Then, she passed the finger over her forehead and covered it with strange symbols formed out of the blood.

Though Minnie did not like this practice one bit, it was custom; and they had to follow custom, otherwise they would act as unfaithful to the gods and heretics.

_Blood is the symbol of red, of passion, of undying love._

It was also believed that the blood spilled by the priests in a wedding showed good luck for the pair to be married in question.

_If that is true, then a slaughter feast occurred the day Mickey and I wed._

Then the priestess kissed and licked off the priest's wounded finger, and touched it tenderly. Were they siblings, lovers, both, or more to do that, she didn't desire to know further.

At last, they brought the red string, tying up for a few seconds Rapunzel and Eugene. It is believed that for a couple to endure together all their lives, they must be tied to the red string for a minutes, and it'll get cut after five minutes passed, with one of the priests cutting a side of the string, blindfolded.

If they cut the string even, then it would be a long lasting relationship. It one side was longer than the other, difficulties would lie ahead.

This time the woman was the one who cut string. And the priest showed the broken pieces, they were even! Many cheered upon that.

The priest smiled, and his voice boomed over the hall.

-Then, you may kiss each other.

And so, the two lovers did as commanded. Rapunzel doubted at first, staring anxiously at her love, but then softly melted into a sweet kiss.

In that moment most of the guests sighed in tenderness at the sweet image, while others cheered loudly.

The ceremony had ended in a triumphant note; it seemed Pluto's fears were nothing but red herrings.

_Now will come the feast, and then we'll return home to rest for a while, thankfully; I'm feeling a little tired._

And Eugene swooped her off her feet and twirled around himself with Rapunzel in his arms. She giggled at the unexpected but loving gesture of her new husband.

A few of the guests started applauding at such a gesture, cheering on the newlyweds and excited for the ceremony.

Surprising everyone, Pete stood up and boomed.

-NOW, PARTY TIME!- He shook his enormous belly, and the crowd seemed to follow his line of thought.

The newlyweds, following the excitement, left the front of the chapel and marched towards the entrance, Eugene carrying his bride all the while.

Mickey stared at his sweetheart, laying a hand on her shoulder.

-Minnie, if you feel tired you can just return to our room and…

She gave a heavy smile, and refused.

-No, Mickey, what fun would that be? Missing the party? You're thinking wrongly of me.- The Mouse stood up, and gave a slight kiss to her love.

The rest of the Gang rose from the bench, with Jimminy on Donald's shoulder, following the other guests and the castle staff to the main Hall, where the party would take place.

She spotted out of the corner of her eye that the priests sat down in one of the benches of the chapel and kept praying, uninterested in the feast.

She shrugged it off; normally, the priests never participated in the less religious activities.

_Considering what will occur next, it'd be better if they left._


	5. Time to party

**And here's another chapter! I admit I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out; originally it was gonna be longer but I cut to make room for the next chapter. I think this needs some edits here and there, but overall it works well. **

**Thanks Ruth again for the review! They make my day! :D**

**Again, I own nothing except a few characters and things here and there. The rest is owned by the mighty Mouse.**

The guests sat down wherever they pleased; they were not organized in any matter, so they just picked a chair that was the closest to them or to the buffet table.

The Gang, alongside Snow White and Jimminy, sat down on the dais, though, as it was their place of honor among the Hall, being the "pioneers" of the family so to say. Pete and Mortimer also sat down alongside them, which confused Donald even further.

-What are you two sitting down here?

Pete smiled smugly, and slightly tapped Donald's bill with his fingers.

-Why, Donny, don't we all come from the same timeline? Good ol' Uncle Walt created all of us, before any of these new whippersnappers came over, so Morty and I completely deserve our seats in this mighty danty' chair.

Donald frowned at the rude gesture.

-Oh, yeah? Who died and made you two kings?

Mickey couldn't argue with that logic, he still didn't fully trust either of the two to smile at every word they spoke, but he couldn't openly object them at such a place as a wedding.

So for now Mickey simply sat down and tolerated their presence.

In tradition, the new member of the family, in this case the newlyweds, was allowed to sit in the dais alongside the pioneers, in the seats of honor. Rapunzel and Eugene plopped down in a pair of polished wooden chairs, beaming and laughing at the occasion.

-Why, tis Romeo and Juliet! Have a seat, you two lovebirds!- Pete laughed, as his tummy rose up and down. Mortimer echoed his cackles, smirking at the pair.

Rapunzel and Eugene just stared at them, and then looked at Mickey for guidance.

-Don't bother with them; they've always been kinda annoying. Don't let that disturb your wedding, guys.

Rapunzel gave a little smile towards Mickey, blinking all the while. She seemed a little less nervous than before, but Minnie couldn't tell for certain.

-Yes, Mickey, it's been so wonderful till now. Eugene and I, we're so happy…-she held her husband's hand, and smiled lovingly at him.

Minnie spotted Daisy staring tenderly at the two, and placed herself in her friend's place for a moment. _Of course, she wishes she had this._

Till now, Donald and she hadn't wed yet. She must feel so pessimistic each year with a new wedding, and yet her own still hasn't occurred_._

The staff came over, carrying most of the food in trays: they carried most delicacies, such as mutton, pork chops, lobster, soup, banana cake, cheese, chicken, trout, loads of bread, varied fruits, and wine, lots of wine and beer and whisky and all types of drinks.

Everything was _delicious. _Everybody was jumping at their plates and eating without a halt. The men turned into pigs, and the pigs into kings. They fattened themselves, filling their cheeks with grease and butter and sauce and many other delicacies.

Donald spied a plate of grapes nearby him, next to the trout, and he jumped towards them, forgetting his slight with Pete. The plump duck happily carried the fish in his wings.

-Yum, trout!

He swallowed the whole fish, and then he plucked at the grapes, one at a time. In occasion, he fed Daisy grapes placing them on her bill, and she swallowed tasting the juices of the fruit.

-Aaaw, Donald, you ate the whole trout! What about us?

-Sorry, Mickey, you know it's my favorite.- The Duck gave a sheepish grin towards his friend, and Mickey arched his eyebrows with a little teasing smile showing in his face.

A butler passed nearby and while he filled Minnie's cup with wine, Mickey asked to bring more trout.

-Certainly, Sir. One of the girls will come over with more fish.- The butler dryly replied as he finished with Minnie's drink and went on to serve the newlyweds.

Minnie stared back at the dais: Mickey was eating off pork chops, Rapunzel and Eugene were eating cherries from the same bowl, placing at times a cherry over the other's mouth, imitating Daisy and Donald with the grapes.

Goofy kept himself busy with a meat pie, while Jimminy and Snow White each enjoyed their own salads.

Meanwhile, Pete and Mortimer dived their teeth deep into the chicken and the roasted pork. Pete all the while grabbed a tankard of ale and began drinking.

-Good food, good music, and a great company! Why, I'd be doggone t'say the gods've blessed us t'night!- Pete replied between drinks.

After some time, the food felt heavy, but Daisy preferred not to think on it much. She stared back at Donald, who while he enjoyed the food, shared her same point of view.

-It's too much food, and a lot of drink. That isn't healthy.- The Duck commented, frowning.

-Well look who's enjoying.- She pointed at Pete and Mortimer, who were the loudest in the ballroom. Pete kept it to his tanks while Mortimer chewed on a chicken leg.

The trout hadn't arrived yet, much to Donald's impatience, but some of the guests left the food to focus on the dancing, and many were already waltzing around the dancefloor, Rapunzel and Eugene included. At that, the musicians tuned in: Daisy just noticed that they had been playing for a while, but she hadn't paid attention to them until now.

Nana was among them, playing the bass while singing to the microphone. On occasions she winked and danced along with the song she was playing.

_Pete must be stoned deaf to say this is music. _As it were, it's not that the musicians were _bad_ per se, but they had so much trouble playing over simple arrangements. "Under the Sea" sounded like "Ducktales" with their imprecision.

_Nana does have talent, though. _At least she tried to; she had the nicest voice of the group, and when the others didn't match the note needed, she tried to improve it with her voice.

Daisy noticed Donald intensely at the girl, and looked back at his sweetheart.

-Quite a siren, right?

-I'd say, with her the night'll never stop being fun!

The woman frowned at the choice of words that he was using; she believed Donald wouldn't go so low as to comment on the girl's attire.

-Now, Donald, you know better than that.

-Yeah, but it's kinda weird to have a rocker in a wedding.

_He is right, though. _The closest any woman of the Disney clan had ever been so…_racy, _would have probably been Jessica Rabbit. And even she paled in comparison to Nana's wardrobe.

And Pete kept drinking, not caring about the music or the food or the dancing, nothing. He just focused on his cups and tanks.

Oswald rose from the table, and hopped down to the floor. Mickey stared at his brother for that reaction.

-Is something wrong, Os?

-Nope, I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll come back in a few minutes.

-Hmm, I think I'm full. Any of you guys wanna hit the dancefloor once you all finish your food?- Mickey asked to the Gang, staring at all of them.

-Certainly!

-We'd love to.

-Yah, you can say that again!- Goofy rose from the table, but accidently he bumped with one of the serving girls and sent her tray of food all over the floor. Both of them were covered in a red sauce.

-Oh gawrsh! Pardon me ma'am! I didn't mean to!- He tried to help her pick up the tray, but the girl shyly refused his offer, attempting to order the food herself. Among the fallen goods a trout stood solemnly.

-The trout!- Donald's eyes wandered over the fish, already devouring it with his glance.

-I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to…-Goofy stared at the serving girl's face for a while.

-Say, you're the girl with the ice cubes! Good to see ya here! Seems we only do is bump into each other, ah-hyuck! Here, let me help.-

She accepted his offer, at the end, and the Goof was carrying loads of meat and cheese during the pick up.

He laid the trout on the table, and Donald was at it again. Mickey, to avoid it on time, cut the fish on parts and took some for him and for Minnie.

Meanwhile, the serving girl thanked Goofy, and he simply bowed like a gentleman in front of her. That act made her giggle like mad.

-Of course, m'lady.- The girl excused herself, blushing red.

Goofy stared back at his chair, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

-Say, would ya like to sit down?

The girl accepted, and sat down alongside Goofy in the chair next to him. Daisy inspected her closely.

_Pretty little thing, and young. _Wavy dark hair and a short figure, she wore the same red and yellow flower crown all the other serving girls wore, along with the same summer green dress; their uniform. Well, she was pretty, that was for sure. And she seemed to enjoy Goofy's company enough, laughing at his words and stories and staring at him with wide innocent eyes.

-Ya see I was once a waiter meself…- The Goof began telling her, recalling the good old times at the club where the toons came over to relax.

_She's not a child, but she's much younger than him. Hope he takes that into account._

Daisy forgot about the girl, and instead rose from the table, holding Donald by an arm.

-What is it, toots?

-Don't you wanna dance, Don?- _How silly, I forgot my most important task to do on this place!_

Donald gave a huge grin, a very trickster one, and swooped Daisy off her feet and into the dancefloor.


	6. Dance for me

**Two chapters the same day! Wow, I must be in a super creative streak to make so many.**

**While the other one was left without proper closure, I wanted this one to tie up loose ends from the previous chapters.**

**Once again, I only own certain characters like the musicians or the staff or the castle! The rest belongs to Disney!**

The other couples were following in the Ducks and the newlyweds' steps, while others kept eating, or playing, or clapped their hands to the tune of the song.

Mickey rose, and smiled towards Minnie, a teasing smile.

-How about you, my lady?- He offered his hand to her. She smiled at the cute image and accepted his offer.

-Of course, my good ser.- Imitating a princess and her prince, the two walked slowly towards the dancefloor, feeling as if they were the newlyweds themselves.

Goofy looked at his friends, and to follow in their steps, bowed down to the girl. He held her hand and slightly kissed it, making her blush and give a little laugh.

-Would ya like to dance?

The girl seemed to doubt at first, but then nodded and grabbed the Goof's hand.

He did much like Donald and guided her through the dance floor.

Nana spotted all of the lovely couples, like the princes and heroines, on the dance floor and she sweetly talked through the microphone.

-Ah yah, I see there's magic in the air tonight, so let me choose a nice song to dance along all of ye lovebirds.

-Shake it baby! I wanna fly with your magic!- Somebody shouted, and that pissed off the girl big time.

-Shake this!- She gave the finger to somebody of the audience, shocking some of the more conservative and surprising the children.

-Is she allowed to do that?- Goofy asked curiously, starting to dance with his girl. Donald replied, with a big satisfied grin on his face.

-Well that jerk deserves it, for talking like that to her.

_I was wrong, gladly. _Daisy thought as she cuddled next to Donald. _Don would never think badly of a girl like Nana._

Nana snapped her tongue, and the musicians overlooked that unpleasant moment and started playing again.

They played a quick, _LOUD _tune now, full of riffs and electric guitar tones. Nana looked back at the musicians and hissed at them.

-Not that! That's personal boys; try something more…_classic_ for a wedding.

-Yeah, that's better for your Friday nights at the club.

Nana just glared down in coldness at the guy playing the sax for saying that. He just looked down flustered in response to her, unable to hold her stare.

Again, the musicians played, but a different tune altogether this time.

The soft tune of _So Close_ took over the dancefloor, and the couples danced to the song, waltzing around.

Minnie held both of Mickey's hands, and forgot about the world around her, for a moment. She danced alongside her love, and she left like she was floating. She was dove, and was bouncing from cloud to cloud, while holding Mickey's hand.

Her prince, he had such a firm and strong grasp to her, he would never drop her. And for a moment, Minnie felt as if she was in heaven.

-I had forgotten how much fun it is to dance, Donald.- Daisy smirked while her partner lead her over the dance floor. The slow, swift music of _So Close_ was pounding softly in their ears, as they easily surpassed every other couple dancing.

-Ah, really, Toots? Then we should be hitting more dancefloors after this wedding.

-Say, you ain't a bad dancer yerself'- Goofy commented to his partner, the serving girl who had been chatting with him up to this point. The girl smirked and chuckled at his compliment.

One thing Goofy wasn't a complete klutz of was dancing, oddly enough. He moved through the ballroom swiftly along with the girl making her twirl and twirl, like a doll. She wasn't as good a dancer as him, but at least she knew how to move her feet around and when.

Minnie found it sweet how she stared adoringly at Goofy. _As long as it's not unrequited…_

Meanwhile, back at the dais, Pete hadn't stopped drinking since the feast began. _Goodness, what has that man turned into? _Possibly the left of Peg had impacted him more than one could believe. Without that woman's presence in the house, Pete would return to his old roots.

Maybe Minnie didn't notice, but the fact was that they spent many hours dancing, not even caring to count down the hours. She just never left Mickey's side and the music accompanied her every move…

…It was as if they had left the real world and escaped to their own world, where the time wasn't measured.

After a while, Mickey and Minnie stopped and went to rest in a bench near the dancefloor. The Ducks followed them, even though they set themselves to dance more once again.

Oswald stared at the group while drinking a glass of champagne. He wasn't one much for dancing himself, and instead preferred to chat with some of the other guests and continue drinking after he returned from the bathroom.

-So where's Goofy?- The rabbit asked.

Minnie turned, and effectively, the Goof was nowhere to be found…neither his dancing partner.

-Oh up there with that girl, goofing around.- Donald replied, rubbing his tired feet.- Surely his bad day has turned good.

And Donald was right, as Mick couldn't see his friend nor that girl anywhere in the hall. His cheeks flushed red at the possibilities.

-Don't say that; it sounds perverted.

-Hey, I'm not the one with the dirty ideas!- Donald protested.

Minnie kept viewing the scenery, and she spotted, away from the singers, apparently arguing with a man much taller than her. Curious, Minnie walked over there, and managed to listen a few snips of their chat.

She couldn't tell his words, but the rocker's were loud enough, moaning:

-I don't want to, I don't…I just want glory before I leave…I don't have much time…

-Sssh, baby girl, ssh. Take your pills and relax for a moment.

The girl struggled from his grip for a while, but eventually she succumbed. She took a bottle from his hands along a cup of water, and began swallowing some of the pills. Minnie believed the girl to be sick, _or else._

_Or not. Maybe it's something else…No, it couldn't be, right?_

The girl trembled a few minutes, and the man held her so she wouldn't fall down. Nana gulped, and after a moment she was back to normal, walking slowly towards the musicians' balcony, as the man left in opposite direction. She saw her eyes were red and puffy, and she sobbed a little once she took hold once again of the microphone.

-This next song is one that means a lot to me; none of you may have known him, and he only lives in my memory now, but he was everything to me. So here's for yah, babe.

And the musicians played again, but Minnie just didn't listen. She felt it too personal for the girl to mutter out her problems to a bunch of strangers to her like the guests.

_She's using this wedding to drown out her personal feelings. So rude, it's as if I got drunk and insulted and screamed out my problems at Mickey in front of Rapunzel; _one should never do that.

On her way back to the ensemble, she crossed paths with Oswald.

-What is it, Os?

-Nothing, Min, I just need to go to the bathroom….Again. Maybe I've been poisoned, I've got no clue.

Minnie just shrugged her shoulders while the rabbit simply hopped away.

Minnie went back to where the others were seated, but she was still concerned about that girl and that strange imagery. She hoped it was nothing serious, at least.

A while later Mickey spotted Goofy back at the dance floor, still dancing with the same girl. The two of them were laughing as they kept the rhythm of the tune.

So Donald's strange and creepy idea didn't come true, thankfully.

Another serving girl came, one with curly brown hair, and whispered in the petite dancer's ear. The girl excused herself to Goofy, and he bowed, allowing the lady to return to her duty.

Minnie imagined her lack of work that night had been noticed by the other serving girls, and they didn't look kindly to that. A little bit of job shift wouldn't hurt much.

-Mickey, isn't it cute how Goofy and that girl have been going along?- Minnie commented sweetly.

-Yeah, it's been some time since Goofy's last relationship. He seems to like her enough, and she seems nice.

_He's so tall compared to her. _Minnie kept it to herself, but she loved height differences in relationships. The most obvious they were, she found them terrifically endearing. _Of course, if Mickey hears... _She smiled to herself.

She excused herself a minute, and went to talk with Goofy. He seemed so excited over the current events.

-Hey Goofy! Seems you're having a great time.

-Sure thing, Minnie! Ya wouldn't believe it but Lysa's a real charm.

-Lysa? That's her name?- _A good name for a bird, I think._

-Yup! She's as sweet as pie and as fun as a yoyo, ah-hyuck! She says she likes my laughs! We've talked a lot this night.- He said, enthusiastic.

It was charming seeing Goofy like this, so happy. Well, he was always happy, but there was something different between his usual happiness and the happiness he had when he was with a girl.

_This is turning out into such a sweet night…for him, for all of us._

-Well, I'm gonna be with Mickey. If there's a problem or anything, just call us, okay Goofy?

-Don't worry a thing, Minnie.

Minnie nodded, and went back to where Mickey was. The Mouse was sitting in a bench, drinking a bit of wine, and he motioned for her to sit alongside him. She did as told, and snuggled up near him.

-I can't wait to go home tonight, Min, to our own beds. To pass the time as Eugene and Rapunzel will…-he started caressing her neck, and burying his face in it. Minnie started blushing, and while she loved it when he touched her like that, there was a slight inconvenience.

-Not here, Mickey, not here. We must set an example.

The Mouse slightly frowned at her words; he understood her meaning perfectly, but he still couldn't help but feel bothered. Being a role model required so many sacrifices at times…

He stared at her with those tender, sweet eyes of his that managed to melt her heart into butter every now and then. _Oh no, not those eyes…_

-Well…Alright.- He lead her, and the two ran under the crowd's nose, passing each of the queer guest, until they found privacy in a small chamber…

He started caressing her softly, pulling down the straps of her gown. She slightly shuddered.

-It's cold.- She said as the electric guitar riffs were heard throughout the castle; surely Nana's emotional song was reaching its climax.

-It's cold, but only for a few minutes.- He started kissing her neck, and she let out a sweet moan at that.

…

Meanwhile, Daisy and Donald were leading down the dancefloor, their foreheads clashing against each other.

-Donald?- She muttered softly.

-Hmm?

-I don't want to end this moment, ever.- It was so perfect, like a picture frame, like a music box of old that never tarnished…

-Me neither, Daisy.- And they kissed each other, their tongue playing softly with each other.

…

A while later, Minnie and Mickey returned, embracing each other. They went to the refreshment tables to get a drink; while Minnie stood a while longer checking out the last parts of the buffet (what had survived the banquet, anyway), Mickey went on to sit alongside Oswald, again returning from the bathroom.

She saw one of the doors open again and the serving girl came back into the hall. Goofy ran to her, excited, expecting another dance, but to his and Minnie's surprise the girl shook her head and started crying.

She saw Goofy's features concern over the girl, and trying to comfort her or search for an explanation for her sudden outburst. But Lysa didn't react, instead she kept wailing and crying. She hugged Goofy and shook his jacket, and held his head, apparently trying to reach to him, trying to tell him something, but the only thing heard and understood from her were her sobs and whines.

-But don't worry! What's happening!? I can't understand ya!

Soon enough the other guests were alarmed by her reaction. _Where the heck did these girls come from!? All this unwanted attention…._

-But we can dance for 'nother round! I can take ya out wherever ya wish!- Goofy was exasperating, as the girl kept wailing and crying. Without another word she left the room, passing one of the wooden doors leading to the kitchens.

Goofy saddened so quickly as if somebody had slammed a door in front of his face.

-Gawrsh, I just wished for ya and me to have a good time…- he sniffed, and slowly walked back to a chair.

Minnie was puzzled by that behavior. She had noted that at first glance the girl seemed nervous, but she was taking a liking to Goofy throughout the wedding and feast…To then suddenly burst into tears? It was so random.

-That's funny about Goofy's girl, don't you think?- She asked her best friend. Daisy shrugged, taking a break from her dance with Donald.

-Maybe she feels intimidated. Plenty of girls have fancied Goofy, you know, and maybe she has heard about Penny…

-Oh, of course.- Thinking about Penny was always painful…_But that was so long ago. _The pain diminishes as time goes on...But even cheerful Goofy would not talk about her, much.

Minnie recalled her flaming red hair, and how it took most people's attention. _Goofy loved it so much. _

Goofy in mourning was a sight she'd prefer never to see again. He who was always filled with so much life and energy, with so much love…He was a different man altogether in those times.

She wondered how it would be if she died unexpectedly and Mickey would be left alone to mourn her.

_Minerva, you're just being silly. Here you are at a beautiful wedding and you're spoiling it with thoughts of gloom._

Daisy had left her, apparently to dance again with Donald.

Meanwhile, the rabbit and the mouse sat together eating from a bowl of fruit, resting from the dance.

-And here's the thing; it never comes out in full circle. People will always think this way or that way of ya, no matter what you do. Even Walt tended to say this to me, and I think it's gonna be this way, Mick: you're the star and face of an entire empire, meanwhile I'll just always be in the "shadows", so to say.

While the Mouse did not like his brother's words, they were true…in a way.

-Ya know, I think I have to go the bathroom again.

-Again!? This must be the thirteenth time! Oswald, did you eat anything strange before coming here? Or…even here?- Mickey was just so confused about the bizarre state of the rabbit, he couldn't help but wonder.

Perhaps they should pay a visit to the doctor after this ceremony…

-Nah, Mick, I'll get okay. I just need to chain my hand to a toilet it seems.- He grunted, and off went Oswald back into the section of the castle with the private toilets.

Donald sneered as he sat down next to Mickey, staring towards the dais; he eavesdropped the conversation with Oswald after finishing dancing with Daisy.

That didn't stop the female duck from dancing with others at the dance floor though.

-I know who _desperately _needs a toilet.- The duck remarked. Of course Pete kept drinking and drinking. That seemed to cut Goofy a bit out of his sadness.

-Gawrsh, now that's just extreme! I can't remember the last time Pete got so drunk like that! Peg would have beaten him up for doing that!

A cup was slammed in a table, interrupting the Gang's little chat, and tall stood Pete, as drunk as he could possibly be.

-Well, your honors, we have done every possible thing: we've declared the vows, we've bred the horse, we've eaten the cat, drank the drink (whistles were overheard), and now it's time for the best part: the bedding!

Mortimer echoed, banging his fists on the table.

-Bedding, bedding, bedding!- Soon, the entire hall was chanting the same tune.


	7. A waste

**Pheww, finally! Never thought I would update this chapter. :D **

**Still, thankfully, I got it down. Real life and college take way too much energy from me.**

**So, sit down and enjoy and please, review! Comments make my day. 3**

**As usual, nothing is mine except a few things here and there**

The chant of "bedding, bedding, yes, a bedding!" took over the hall.

Even the musicians followed, playing a cheery upbeat tune that the lyrics told about a maiden meeting a lad and then spending the night with him.

The bride and groom were stiff, but then reacted. While Eugene laughed and gave a big wave to the crowd, Rapunzel was breathing rapidly. Most of the guests ran towards them, tearing off their clothes and carrying them off to their bedrooms bridal style.

-I've heard the princess has golden hair down where the sun don't shine!

-Let's hope his manhood is as big as his nose!-

-Hey Rider, mind If I play the thief for ya tonight!?- Mortimer echoed, chuckling at the couple.

So many similar jokes were said while they carried the two of them upstairs. Minnie didn't participate, mostly because she was already feeling a bit tired, but she was still enjoying the party.

_Strange, _for Rapunzel's face was not a happy one. As they marched upwards, the girl was weeping and she seemed to be crying for life.

But nobody else noted the princess' misery. Everyone else was too drunk on the ale, or on the happiness of the ceremony.

Daisy was taking a break from dancing, and she sat alongside Minnie in one table. For some reason, she wasn't participating in the bedding either, but that may be due to her exhaustive dancing.

She saw Donald hanging around where Mickey was and they were drinking their own cups.

And the musicians kept playing, about a girl removing her night gown and a boy removing his shorts. Some other guests who stayed in the hall preferred dancing to the song than to carry the newlyweds.

-Don't you think something's weird?- Minnie asked to Daisy.

-What do you mean?

-Rapunzel was crying while they were carrying her off!

-Well, she's new, not used to the rest of us, and maybe she's a little nervous. Most girls are nervous about the bedding, you know! Like you did, Minnie.

The mouse blushed and giggled, remembering her own wedding day.

-Oh no, we didn't have one. Walt forbade it. You know in those times those terms were much more strict.

-Hoooh, you wouldn't believe it, but Donald and I…-she smirked.

-Why, Daisy, you sly!...And here everyone thought you two were still unwed!

-Oh, we say that so people stop pestering us about those questions.-

With that said, Daisy left for the dance floor, now dancing with a new partner, one of the weasel guards of the castle.

Minnie felt so giddy. All these years, and Daisy was _actually Mrs Duck! _Minnie felt so happy for her friend, and to consider a few hours ago she felt pity for her…

Now the musicians played a soft tune after the raunchy song.

Meanwhile, Mickey was chatting with Donald, finishing their drinks. Goofy was sitting alongside them as well, but rejected the drinks.

-I'll never get accustomed to the bedding.- Mickey confessed.

-Are ya kidding? It's the best part of the wedding! Well, one of the best, it's totally worth it to stand all the other hours just for the end. Panchito and Jose think the same.

-No wonder they still aren't married.

-What does that mean?- the duck frowned at his friend's suggestive tone.

-Oh, nothing, nothing.- Mickey smirked, and kept himself busy with his drink.

-Ah-hyuck, It does mean something, Donald.- Even Goofy caught that indirect, which made the duck frown at it.

But Minnie still believed Rapunzel's reaction to be quite odd.

It was funny, Minnie thought, but many people still stood in the hall. Mostly many of the women and their beloveds had accompanied the bedding ceremony, along a few of the more…_lusty _guests.

Mickey was here, and Donald, and Goofy, so was Daisy…She spotted Pinocchio, Robin Hood, Tarzan, Mulan, Bagheera, Simba and many more, amidst the group who didn't participate in the bedding.

It was strange how many were not interested in it. _I guess this will always remain a strange custom._

The bedding did not exist around the earlier years of the Disney family, but around the 80s it began taking place.

The new age of rights movements and changes had also affected the Disney family, who began waking in most of these social changes.

Minnie thought Walt would have never approved of a ceremony that had the bride and groom stripped down by hand of the guests, while they made obscene jokes about their private parts, and then placed them in their proper beds.

Walt believed in privacy, and he stuck to it.

But now, it was considered a normal part of the ceremony. Most serious members of the family, or the most innocent, would not understand its appeal, but others, like the raunchy people, loved it.

_Is it actually bad, though? I wonder if someday, Mickey and I would…_-she kept her thoughts to herself.

Funny enough, Bagheera echoed her thoughts, while he was talking to Pooh bear and his friends, sitting on the same table.

-In a way I am glad that Mowgli is still young for those matters. I'm of the age, but it's a very…-he paused, and made a face to show his disapproval. _An odd matter, for sure_.

-It seems a very boring thing to do to me.- Pooh commented, munching away on his delicious honey, as usual.- They are just tucked into bed, so much bother.

-While the party still keeps going! What a waste, pfft.- the energetic Tigger added, his arms crossed.

The panther arched an eyebrow, thinking up of a possible answer, but he didn't find one. After all, how could you explain proper "bedding" to a stuffed bear? His little mind would not understand.

Mortimer was gone, surely to the bedding, and Oswald seemed to be still occupied with the bathroom. Pete still hung on the dais, drinking…Though he had a very somber expression in his face.

_The ale's finally catching up on him._

Then the musicians played again, after the fun small tune. Only this time it was a song none of them had heard before.

It had a slow opening, rather majestic, but grim as well. If they began thinking it well, it wasn't even a _Disney _song, or any melody or soundtrack that the company had ever created.

Rather, of course, all of them had obviously listened to songs and soundtracks not created by the company in their many years of existence. They had many favorite musicians not affiliated with the House of Mouse, as well, and some of them/their songs had been played at the wedding, like Kiss, or Queen, or The Who…But there was something strange about this song, very eerie.

The instrument heard the most clear in the melody was a violin; it was a contrast against the stark tune.

That, and drums: a loud, booming noise, as if it was the hall's own heartbeats.

The tune flowed, and a woman's voice was heard singing the lyrics. Daisy saw the woman, and it was the same girl with braids whom she had saluted early before. _Nana._

_And who, are you,_

_The proud lord said,_

_That I must bow_

_So low?_

Mickey grimaced at it, and searched for his friends for any sort of comfort_. _Goofy was also afraid of this tune, but he stared at Mickey not fully understanding it.

The lyrics mentioned coats and cats…What could it mean?

Donald raised himself from his seat with a mutter of "bathroom" and went towards one of the main doors leading to the outside of the castle and towards the toilets. A quick SLAM! was overheard as the duck crashed against the doors.

-Hey! What's the big idea!? The doors are locked!

At that point the rest of the Gang started panting heavily. If this was a joke, then it sure had an odd, cruel deliverance.

Daisy was still in the dancefloor, attempting to not get too afraid of her surroundings. Maybe the song was just meant to sound intimidating, maybe they locked the doors to avoid the rain filtering inside the castle…Maybe if she started dancing she would relax for a bit.

She asked the previous guard whom with she had danced before for another roundup.

-How about we hit the floor again?

-Got no time for dancin'.- He replied roughly, shoving her away. She caught his unpleasant attitude and attempted to take a hold of his hand.

-Why you rude…!- she stopped at the touch of his arm. She felt leather and iron, and ringmail, underneath his cotton shirt. Her eyes widened and she slapped the weasel hard.

The animal insulted her, but Daisy didn't care as she ran back to her friends.

It all came to her mind into pieces, like a horrifying puzzle. _The music, the food, the ale. The locked doors, the serving girl…Rapunzel cried!_

The song had stopped, and the orchestra stood silent in the hall, except for the beating drums.

Daisy spied out of the corner of her eye towards the inner balcony, where the orchestra was seated, and she shrieked once she saw that they had turned their instruments into crossbows, pistols, daggers and the like.

They were attempting to shoot.

-LOOK OUT!- she cried, but useless, as a hundred bolts and arrows dashed over their heads, to land on each unsuspected individual. She saw Mickey get hit, and Minnie as well. Donald raised himself and caught his hammer for defense, while Goofy trembled and ran over to cover Mickey. The other heroes were also shocked by the sudden hit.

As Daisy hid underneath a table, she saw two of the main oak doors that were locked suddenly open, and behind them the truth.

All of the villains, with their henchmen and other soldiers and minions, carrying their entire armory. Captain Hook, Judge Frollo, Scar, Lady Tremaine…_all of them._

Daisy covered her open mouth with her hand in shivers.

And in the dais, Mortimer had left, but Pete stood tall, having ditched his last cup and instead carrying a longsword.

Meanwhile…

The wagon approached the castle, Phillipe whinnying as he kept trotting. The castle gleamed, decorated with a hundred artificial lights to resemble sparkles or pixie dust, and to shine in the night. It was a pretty spectacle, even if it was concealed by the rain.

The hosts had set up tents for many of the guests and their companions if there wasn't enough space in the castle. Max spotted a tent filled with provisions and trunks, surely baggages. Surely all of these tents had also been lifted up for the rain.

And now, after these dealings and dull travels, came the fun part. The party, the music, the food…Max always liked it when he attended some of these official ceremonies.

His dad presented them much more than he did, but he liked those rare moments in which he could show up alongside Goofy in the Disney family events.

At the moat, the drawbridge was laid down, but the main doors sealed shut. A weasel stood at the gates of the moat, inspecting who passed near.

Though he couldn't see, anyone could listen to the loud screams inside the castle. The party was at its liveliest, it seemed.

-And what are ya doin'?- The weasel inquired, inspecting them further on as the wagon approached the gates.

Max glanced to his left, and he saw many more weasels marching up one after another into the castle, by another entrance…Carrying spears and lances, so many of them they resembled more an army than simple waiters or guards.

_Spears, what the hell!?_

And he listened intensively…Those screams and noises, they didn't resemble a typical, fun party, with drunks and games…Those were screams of terror, pleading for mercy...

Max began sweating at it….His dad was there…

-We've been invited to this party. We got late because of the flood and the rain, in exchange we're carrying salted pork in pardon.- the Beast growled, lowering his hood over his head. Max believed he had arrived to the same conclusion as the boy.

-The hell you talkin' 'bout? The feast is over! Get out't here, ya ugly man, and ya' ugly kids!- the weasel spat each word, covering the ground with his spittle.

He frowned slightly, and raised an eyebrow.

-Say don't I kno- he was stopped midway by the Beast's claws burying in his face, tearing off his flesh.

The triplets gasped at the gruesome image of the dead weasel.

-You killed him!- Dewey replied in shock.

-Look around you, the party's over.- The Beast jumped out of the wagon, and motioned for the others to follow. Phillipe hid himself under the wagon.

Max saw, surprised, how many weasels came over and set afire all of the tents he had paid attention previously. They set fire to one side of the river, near the moat…The red and the smoke was taking shape among the air of the nights and the rain.

What if they set the castle afire? No, they wouldn't dare to do that, would they? It was filled with so many people, and had been recently built…

_Dad._

-We've gotta reach Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy! They're inside there!

-No, stay near. – Beast grunted. More weasels came over, and started attacking Beast. He unsheathed his sword and began striking back at the creatures, slashing them off, hacking them to pieces.

Max and the ducklings ran and took cover underneath barrels of wine piled on top of each other in the form of a pyramid.

What could they do next? The main entrance seemed locked, and the other doors were located far from where they stood, but they couldn't just stay still- the weasels would come and kill them if they did so.

Somebody had crashed one of the windows with a couch, and it fell with a tremendous splash into the moat.

Nearby there was a group of minor men/extras who were drinking on their own in a table. A group of weasels reached them over and asked:

-Enjoying the party huh? It's been fun no?

-Oh yeah, I wish it'd never end.

-Good!- The weasel replied as he sprang a dirk out his belt and slashed open the man's belly, spilling his organs over the table. The others rose in vain attempts to defend themselves but the weasels overtook them completely.

Huey seemed like he was about to throw up at any moment.

-Oh my god, they're killing everybody! Those bastards!- Louie replied, his feet trembling all the while.

The kids took one of the empty barrels of the pyramid and hid underneath it, to avoid the weasels.

They heard a howling nearby, and followed it. Walking towards the howlings, they arrived at the kennels.

-It's Pluto!

The dog wailed while chained up, attempting to free itself. The boys decided to help him out, and ran towards the cage of the dog. Pluto growled at them and barked; the dog seemed insane! He kept running over the cage and jumping uncontrollably.

-Pluto, calm down boy! It's us, we're not gonna hurt you.

But Max had seen and worked with enough dogs in his life to know that Pluto was rabid; no matter how comforting the ducklings tried to sound Pluto was in a state of insanity that his eyes would only see right now blurred reds.

-We free him and let him do as he pleases.

It took time, but they managed to free the dog. Pluto, as quick as that, parted towards the castle. The boys followed his direction, until they spotted a party of weasels right ahead.

-What's this, the pooch's out!?

Pluto jumped at three of the weasels and devoured them, diving deeply his fangs into their necks and tearing off the skin. More weasels surrounded him, pointing at the canine with their crossbows, but the animal ducked beneath them and ran towards the castle.

-Go, Pluto, go!- Dewey cried, the little duckling covered in sweat of fear.

The dog jumped into the moat, and began swimming, until the weasels neared the edge of the moat.

Three blasts from their crossbows, Pluto wailed for the last time, and then his pierced body floated over the moat.

Max felt as if somebody had just stabbed him in his chest. The world went mute for a minute, and then he heard the noise again: the fire, the screams inside the castle, the triplets sobbing hysterically…

But why Pluto? What wrong did the poor dog do? Why was he left out at the moat?

It was his fault. Maybe if he had left Pluto in the kennels he wouldn't have been found and killed…But then maybe those weasels would find the dog and shoot him while locked. It was a cruel fate as much.

Max grabbed the triplets and walked in another direction towards the castle, searching for any means to enter.

Just then the Beast's massive paw landed on his shoulder. He saw the creature covered in blood from head to toe, though the he seemed unharmed._ Blood of the enemy._

The triplets ran towards the Beast and held his paw.

-THEY'VE KILLED PLUTO! They're killing everyone!- it was so horrible how they cried, how they squealed for the Beast to save them, to save their Uncle Donald. Max wanted to comfort them, but he felt so lost at the moment.

-We gotta help our Uncle and Aunt!

-And Mickey and Minnie!

-We can't, the place is overridden with killers, this was a trap set by the villains. Entering the castle would just be your doom.- The Beast growled.

Max denied that, he was so close to his dad he couldn't just leave him there.

-My dad's in there, I have to save him, I gotta…

-If it were possible. Perhaps Maleficient will allow you to kiss his corpse before killing you.

-NO! Don't say that, he's alive, I know he is!

The boys motioned to keep moving forward, but the Beast stopped.

-It's too late.

But they kept walking, Max feeling his heart beating so fast he thought the organ would jump out of his throat.

And the Beast roared.

-IT'S TOO LATE!- And he smacked each of the boy's heads. All of them fell at once, and the Beast took them to cover.

The last thing Max saw before blacking out was the barred main doors, apparently being hit by a force inside of the castle.

Meanwhile…

Minnie woke up, and felt a sharp pain at her shoulder, an arrow stuck out of it. She passed a hand over it, and it was covered with her blood. She gasped, and stared at what was occurring. She couldn't see Mickey, but she saw the other heroes and her friends fighting for their lives. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Could any of this be real?

Pete was stabbing people left and right with his longsword, but she saw him stumbling here and there, surely because of the amount of booze he drank.

And the drums…They kept beating.

She sat and thought, but for a minute. There had to be a way to get out of here, _there had to._

Daisy was unharmed, and yet she forced her way out of the table. She spied some of the villains had placed themselves on the dais, watching in sinister glee the massacre at their feet. Pete kept stabbing everyone that moved inches near to him.

The duck stared further, and saw Maleficent among the dais. _Of course. _Who else but her had always been obsessed with the idea of taking control and defeating Mickey? She was the only villain who dared, but previously she had failed…But now…Daisy shivered, wondering what had happened to Mickey.

_I will kill that bitch, or at least Pete. That much I can do._

Nearest to the other locked doors, she saw more heroes attempting to free themselves, only for it to end abruptly. Tarzan was attempting to break down the doors with his fists, until Shere Khan came behind him and mauled him, burying his sharp claws into his bare back over many times.

_Mercy._

Mulan got ahold of a sword and managed to slew Captain Hook and some of his henchmen, and she ran towards the windows, in an insane attempt to escape, until an arrow was planted in her back provided by the Coachman.

-Mercy!- she cried out for the girl.

Robin Hood, Simba, Basil, Ariel, Megara, Aladdin…So many were falling, speared, stabbed, pierced by arrows, impaled, beheaded, or slain by Pete.

Some of the guests who participated in the bedding were dragged downstairs by some of the weasels. She spotted several of the women and the princesses threatened by the weasel's spears and they were carried off pulled by their hairs.

She even managed to spy Winnie the Pooh and his friends huddled underneath a table, so scared at what was happening, crying for their dear lives.

She was so furious at that sight, that not even the children were spared, that she sprang and ran towards her lover.

She crawled on her fours, and caught a small dagger. It wasn't much, but she could do with it. She gave a quick glance over the hall, and spotted her beloved Donald a few feet back, still defending himself with his hammer.

_He knew all along, he was so smart by bringing the hammer, and I was so stupid!_

She ran towards him and held his hand.

-Donald! This was a trap, we have to leave! There are too many of them to defeat!

-But Daisy, how!?

-Escaping!

_But first, Pete. _Another blow came to her, as a giant paw landed over her chest, hurting her lungs, making it difficult to breath. A giant guard passed by and tried to hit her, but he only caught air and left her on the floor.

She got separated from Donald, and for a moment she felt she would die. She saw Baloo standing against five solders himself all that he could, until a guard came and cut his head, with two blows from his axe.

-**Mercy!**- Daisy cried, as she tumbled underneath a pillar. She saw Donald still defending himself against two or three villains, his head bruised from a wound.

She tried to call out his name, only for him to be knocked by the axe that Gaston held in his hands.

The axe crashed on his skull, and feathers, blood and brains flew everywhere.

The hammer fell from his hands, his body followed.

In that moment hope blew out like a candle.

Daisy forgot about Pete, about everyone, and she ran towards Gaston, shrieking as loud and crying as much. She stabbed him everywhere his skin was bare, until he was falling, gasping for air, covered in so many cuts and drowning in his own blood. Daisy felt rushed, but one of his goons got a hold on her. Lefou, perhaps, or some other idiot.

_Donald, where was Donald?_ She had to see him, if only she could rid herself from these mongrels…

They lifted an axe over her head and it landed on her legs.

…

-DAISY!- Minnie's anguished cry silenced the other cries, as her best friend laid on a pool of blood.

And Donald, oh Donald! She saw a weeping Goofy tending to the fallen mallard, placing a hand on his broken head…

_This cannot be real this cannot be real this cannot be real!_

And the beating of the drums continued. Boom, boom, boom.

No, she had to run. She had to save Mickey, Goofy had to be quick and catch them. She stared back as she kept searching for her love.

She shrieked as she saw Pete advancing towards the fainted figure of Mickey, his drunken self bumping against every table and pillar. He was about to lift his longsword…

…And Goofy stood between them, acting as a shield. Minnie saw he was still crying, and to her surprise so was she.

-Y-you know I never liked ya, Goofster.- And the man still raised his longsword…And cut through Goofy's chest.

The Goof gasped as pain shook through his body, and the nerves and the fears of before were dripping from his wounds. _At least Max ain't here, thank gods, _he thought.

Goofy coughed up blood, but managed to stand straight, as difficult as it was. He stared defiantly in Pete's eyes.

-I hate you.- And he took the sword from Pete's and plunged it deep into his fat chest, the cat falling to the floor, crying for the last time.

But Goofy fell as well, his fears gone.

Minnie was crying like never before, and she wanted to run and carry Goofy and Daisy and Donald, to tend their wounds and kiss them and hug them…

But the tears were real, and her friends were dead.

She stared back, towards Mickey's body, thankfully still alive, and she spotted Maleficent's pet raven near her, perched upon a small chair.

It was a crazy idea but…

_That bird is my only hope. _She crawled, a took a hold of a dagger she found on the floor, the steel tainted with blood, and with the element of surprise at her advantage, she took the bird by his head, strongly, and held the dagger to its throat.

-MALEFICENT! STOP IT! ORDER THEM TO STOP!- Minnie wailed. Her arm still ached from the arrow stuck in her shoulder plate, but she held strongly the raven, while the bird cawed in despair to its owner, crying for aid. The woman growled, holding the dagger near Diablo's eyes.

As if on cue, all of the slaughter finished. She heard no more swords clashing, nor bodies being stabbed or pierced. She kept hearing those annoying drums and the wailing of the wounded, though.

-Enough! This is the last…Of all the atrocities you villains have ever schemed, this is the worst and the most out of handle!

-Of course, sweet Minnie, once again you, the sweet heroes, are the ones that decide what is "out of control" or what is not.- Maleficent shrugged, so calm as if she had been asked what did she ate for dinner. She swooped down one of her long velvet sleeves to cover the bloodstain nearest to her.

-But we are all under the Disney name. Even after our stories in our worlds and movies ended, the roles we've played, we are still one family!

-Easy to say that, when you have never been delegated to the simple role of a "villain", having no choice on the matter, thrust upon you by force since birth.- Scar softly commented, his paws clawing the marble floor.

-Whatever wrongdoings we have done to you, we will amend to it…Just let us go, the few of us who live, please. Let Mickey go.

-And why should we? So he can just pop in his little star spangled hat and start showing off fireworks to "teach us a lesson"?

-Like he always does? Now, at this unjustified slaughter, do you see how it feels being a villain, Miss Mouse? - Lady Tremaine inquired, her fingers tapping her cane softly.

Minnie didn't pay them attention and kept walking slowly backwards, one step a time, and she nearly fell when one of her feet slipped on a bloodstain.

She fell on one knee, hard and painful, surely blowing the kneecap, but she still had a strong hold of the dirk and the bird.

Diablo kept cawing non-stop, attempting to rake her hand with his talons, flapping his wings every now and then.

The only sound now apart from the bird's noisy attempts of freedom was the pounding of the drums, slowly but steady, constant, mimicking her own heartbeats. Even after that horrible song had ended, the drum kept pounding without pause.

The wounded had finished wailing.

But catching the bird worked. It gave the effect she desired: Maleficent was staring apprehensively at her precious pet and the silver dagger near its throat. If she could just persuade the Evil Fairy for a truce…

-Please, Mickey, he's my everything…He's the only one left...-

_Daisy…Goofy…Donald…-_The tears were burning her cheeks. It was hurting; she was in flames, all around her the hall spun, the villains' faces turned into a blur, Diablo's cries no more than faint echoes.

Funny, the red of the blood resembled her iconic red dress and Mickey's shorts. It desperately needed a touch of white, yellow or black to contrast neatly.

A faint moan was heard, and she saw Mickey, slowly, crawling on the floor, in the place where he had fainted after being pierced by arrows and Goofy gave his life protecting him. The arrows were still stuck in his body, he was still bleeding, and it pained him to move.

But he was alive, that was all that mattered to her.

-Mickey, run, get out of here! Leave this place! Get up and go!- He couldn't even freaking crawl, and she expected him to run?

Cruella jested, pointing at the fallen mouse with her cigarette holder.

-Look! The one who started it all, will finish last!- the Villains, as they usually enjoy the use of drama in their everyday chatter, chorused Cruella's painful joke with a broad laughter.

Mickey turned to Minnie, his girlfriend covered in sweat and blood and her hands shaking tremendously from the hold on the bird. He slightly coughed.

-M-Minnie…I…Pluto…

-Go with him. He's at the kennels. Run to him, leave, please Mickey!- she pleaded.

_He knew he knew! My dear Pluto was right in everything! Once he sensed it we should have left this horrible place, even by jumping out the windows._

She knew some of the minor henchmen, like Prince John's or Gaston's, were circling around her, spears and muskets and pistols in hand.

She didn't care what they would do to her, if they would chain her up, or rape her, or crack her skull open like Donald or tear off her limbs like Daisy or cut her in half like Goofy.

She didn't care anymore. They were her loved ones, and they were waiting for her, alongside Walt. Only Mickey had to be safe and sound for her to be calm.

-So then, honey-buns, ehm tell me what'd be the point of releasing the Main Mouse? Like what are the benefits of it for me huh? Cause I just don't see 'em.- Hades talked, his usual quickness in his words.

She responded to Maleficent, ignoring the Lord of the Dead.

-Your pet, Maleficent. A loved one for a loved one. You keep your Diablo and I keep my Mickey. If not, I'll kill him.- The bird was the only creature Maleficent had ever shown a single thought of care.

And it worked! Behind her still frown and icy glare, she spotted the seeds of doubt in the Fairy's hard face, and her pursed lips couldn't hide well enough her true sentiments over the exchange.

But Jafar interrupted their silent truce, arrogantly smirking.

-There are many other ravens in the world. She'll find another.

She felt her heart drop to the floor.

Minnie saw one of the doors that lead to the many corridors placed behind the dais open, and Mortimer entered again into the room. She had forgotten he left, but she found a new hope to latch on, as a leech, once she spied his disgusted expression at the massacre and the villains' glee.

She ran on her knees to him, still holding Diablo.

-Mortimer, please, PLEASE, if you love me, please, prove it now! Save Mickey! For me!- she kept wailing.

For a second (or maybe an hour, Minnie couldn't tell) Mortimer stared at her, with an expression she couldn't convey which was.

-Minnie.- She heard Mickey's voice.

She turned, teary-eyed, towards him, and saw him supporting himself with a bench, attempting to stand up.

He sounded so…_afraid, _like never before she had ever seen him.

Mortimer then went towards Mickey.

-Send my regards to Walt.- And he plunged a longsword deep into the Mouse's chest and twisted.

Mickey fell again, and he rose no more.

Minnie screamed at the sight, so loud, so long, so deafening. And she started stabbing Diablo non stop. The bird screeched as she furiously plucked out his eyes and the steel scraped its bones. Feathers flew everywhere, so did his blood, but Minnie wouldn't stop until his body was a mess of broken flesh and bones.

Maleficent cried in agony at the sight of her bird, but Minnie didn't care. Once finished, she dropped the blade and crawled back towards Mickey. She held her boyfriend, her husband, her _soulmate_; in her arms, and she kept wailing.

It was a circle; all her dead friends were surrounding her, waiting for her to join them.

Her tears were mixing in with all of the blood around her: her own, her friends' blood, and the bird's. It tasted sour.

It was hurting so much. _Oh, Walt, please, make it stop. All my dear friends... Mickey, Mickey, where are you? It hurts so much, please make it end._

She screamed, until she felt laughing. She felt a sharp object piercing her body, her face, her head, and blood was trickling down her, like red snakes intervened for their own amusement with her arms.

Her own fingers had turned into claws, and they were grasping at her face, pulling blood from it.

-She's mad!

-Somebody stop her.

But Minnie couldn't listen. Next, after the blood, she felt somebody grasping her ears and pulling her head back. She tried to stop them, but then she felt the steel at her throat.

It was a kiss.


End file.
